Somebody got them together already
by Beizanten
Summary: After Cuba Hank became angry and depress and the rift between him and Alex became bigger...The others decided to play matchmaker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of X-men or I will be really rich and there will be tons of slash in it.

Pairing Alex/Hank, a little Charles/Erik

NC 17 slash

A little AU since it is post Cuba but Erik and Raven still in the group

Author note: I got the idea from this request at Alex/Beast live journal but I decided not to follow the first paragraph:

Ok, so everyone can see that Hank's too shy to start anything and Alex is too busy hiding behind being a jerk despite the fact that they clearly adore one another. It gets to the point (some kind of accident? training exercise jeopardized?) that even Charles recognizes that unless they resolve their sexual tension they're not going to function as a team. Cue grand-scale meddling.

Everyone seriously pulls out all the stops - Raven doppelganger kisses them in the corridors, Charles projects their dreams at each other, Erik might just spontaneously strip them naked in the bunker because he's not very good at that sort of thing but he's certainly straightforward.

At the mansion, at the CIA, post-beach-sans-divorce, whenever.

Looking For a beta

Somebody get them together already

Chapter 1 The rift

"Like you have the right to criticize my performance, yours have been slipping" Hank growls.

"I have more control over my mutation more than you will ever have over yours"

"At least my mutation doesn't kill people!" Beast looked shocked at what he had just said, instantly trying to take it back.

The thing Hank said to him pierced him like a knife. There's a huge hurt in Alex's eyes for a fraction of a second before his face closing up abruptly.

"Alex, I—I didn't mean it. I didn't. I'm so sorry—I—"

"It is fine, Hank. Now I see what you really feel about me." Alex got up and storm out of the room like a hurricane, leaving a room full of completely aghast mutants behind him.

This happens a lot since Cuba (which is more than 2 months ago), but today is uglier. Everyone knows better than to mention Darwin in front of Alex.

After Hank transformation, he becomes even more depress and withdrawn and even more obsess with curing himself. Hank coops himself in his lab day and night. To most of the team surprise, Alex is the one who tried to reach out to him the most. He force Hank to come out of his lab, force him to eat on time, force him to train his new body and trying to drill into his thick skull that trying to find another cure is highly risky (the kind of gene splicing required for it would have to be precise. _If Hank isolated the wrong genetic properties again, who knows what might happen to him_ _this time).Of course, being reminded of the risk only make Hank barred his fang in anger. _

Alex pushy, hard ass method and Hank's self-hate with _beastly instincts _only land them in one heated argument after another…The blond really need to stop hiding behind his badass persona and just confess already…And Hank really need to realize Alex is just trying to help him…

XXX

Alex spent long hours in the bunker, throwing flame after flame at targets to let out his frustration. The result is… worse than his first week in the mansion and it only frustrated him even more…He really need a drink!

XXX

"We need to do something" Raven said. "This is hard on both of them"

"No, no meddling. They have to work things out on their own." Charles wagged a finger in what he hoped was a stern manner, but really just looked silly

"Yeah, right. Like not meddling, solve the problem" Sean said irritated. "They will just keep arguing all over again. _It is getting increasingly irritating especially since their rooms are next to mine_"

"You can just move to another room" Raven said in 'you're really silly tone'

"I agree with them" Erik said to Charles. "All their arguing _starts to really get on my nerves." _'And it gives you a headache which means no sex for me'. "We should get them together and end it already"

XXX

The teenagers (minus Hank) are eating waffles during breakfast.

Good morning, everyone" greet Charles warmly before he and Erik seated themself on the table.

"Morning" the others (excluding Alex who still in bad mood) replied

"Where's Hank?" Charles asked, his eyes turn questioningly to the blond.

Alex ignores the question as he pours liberal amount of honey onto his waffles. The blond started tucking into his waffles moodily.

Alex got up and gathered the plates and glasses before heading to the sink, today is his turn to do kitchen duty. After washing all the dishes Alex walk back to the table and pick an apple and take a bite from it.

"Alex, aren't you going to send Hank food" Charles asked softly when Alex leaves the table without bringing any food.

"You guys can send him food" Alex snapped. "I am done"

They watch Alex leave with surprise; have the blond given up on Hank!

"Can we meddle now?" ask Raven to Charles.

XXX

Hank's eyes gaze at the door of his lab for the million times that day before he catches himself. It shouldn't have bothers him this much that Alex hadn't come to force him to come out of his lab or send him food but it did.

A vague, empty feeling had started the second Alex had walked away from him angrily after their argument yesterday. It was so slight he hadn't even known what it was at first - just a hollow little ache opening in his stomach as he watched Alex storm off angrily. He felt empty. And today, he kept thinking about him, wondering if the blond will bring food to his lab and rudely tells him to eat again.

It is afternoon and there's no sign of the blond, which wasn't surprising considering what Hank said earlier. He had blame Darwin's death on Alex without meaning to…He can't forget the huge hurt on Alex's irises the moment those words come out of his mouth…He can't sleep a wink last night…

XXX

Alexander Summer sat hunched in his chair in the corner of the night club nursing a glass of neat whiskey in his hand and trying to ignore the pain in his chest, more specifically his heart. Darwin had been his closest friend in years, killed by Alex's mutation. He had repressing the grief and guilt in order to prepare for the war to fight Shaw but now… Well, at least that bastard is dead.

His mind went back to Hank.

Hanging his head he downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down on the table in anger… What was the use of always thinking about Hank? It not like Hank gives a damn about him anymore, scratch that, he is sure Hank hated his gut. _So what if he is one of the reasons that idiot took the serum, it is Hank's own choice! He doesn't have to keep feeling guilty about it!_

_If he had told Hank how gorgeous he was, would Hank still take the serum?_

Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair in a weak attempt at distraction only serving to push him further into his thought of Hank.

_Hank, beautiful, blue and tired in his lab… obsessing over finding a cure…_

'_At least my mutation don't kill people'_

Screw Hank, he is not going to keep moping over a guy who hated him. That is downright pathetic! He is going to bring the hottest girl here to bed and prove to himself he can get anyone he wants! He needs to move on…

_XXX _

Hank surprised when he hears the ambitious gasps and whimpers of Alex's conquest in the late hours of night. He lays on his back, arms crossed over his eyes as he tries to block out the fevered moans and grunts of a woman who doesn't hold back her enthusiasm at Alex's—mad sex skill.

Arms crossed over his eyes, Hank cursed his keen hearing as he hears the sound of a woman screaming loudly in pleasure from Alex's room. Can hear Alex made the girl orgasm for the fourth time that night. _He thinks about letting his beastly side take over and break Alex's door and wretched the bitch away from Alex but reign himself. __**Alex wasn't his, will never be his.**_

"Ah, yes! Yes! Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex!" Each chant of his name goes in tandem with the sound of skin smacking against skin as Alex brutally slamming into the woman.

XXX

_Ultimately, Alex successfully took the hottest girl (who has eyes as sweet and bright orb of blue as__**…no, don't go there**__) to his bed. She is very beautiful and temping under his fingers tips as she writhes and begs for more. He whispers nasty, filthy things in her ear as he takes her deep and she responds with such fervor, that only spurs him on more. However, he refuses to look into her eyes with fear of losing himself in the moment; for fear that, he will yell out someone __else's__ name. _

XXX

Clawing violently at the sheets, Hank felt something really ugly and horrible burns in his chest. He cannot listen to it anymore. He dash down the corridor towards his lab. He continues his experiment to distract himself but when he accidentally breaks a tube; his rage bubble up like a fire to the surface.

He felt so angry that he shoved all of the items off of his desk, enjoying hearing them come crashing onto the tiled floor. He flung one of the tables to the other side of the room.

He raged, hitting and crashing and screaming at anything he came in contact with. Instruments and test tubes and plates and cups joined the broken objects as Hank let all his bottled up frustration come pouring out of him.

The animal had surfaced and it wasn't going away until he'd destroyed everything in the lab.

A corridor, some stairs and a few more rooms away from Hank and his laboratory Charles picked up on angry mental vibes pouring out from someone; clouding his mind and choking him. It is the same, powerful and negative vibe that he sense the night of Hank's transformation…

After the urge passes, Hank feels sadder than anything else

XXX

In the kitchen, the blue mutant buried his nose in the fridge, furrowing for some food.

"Someone decided to come out _of his hole_" Alex said acidly even though part of him is rejoicing at the sight of Hank…

Alex's voice startled him, and he bumped his head on the shelf of the fridge with a yelp. He turned around and looked at Alex warily, the blond decidedly still really angry at him.

As Hank's gazes at him, his stomach flips over like pancake. He flip it straight back again. Hank met his eyes. _They were cold and closed and gave nothing away._

Hank felt something horrible burn strongly under his skin at the sight of _large, reddish-brown _Love-bite on Alex's pale neck…

"WHAT?" Alex said crossly when Hank keeps on staring at him.

"You are really loud last night" there's an edge to Hank's tone

"You're just jealous because you don't have a life" Alex's tone harsh.

It hurt because Hank is still the only one he really want and the Bozo don't even give a damn about him anymore. All the Bigfoot care about is his fucking serum. He must be an idiot pinning for a guy who can't even love himself properly!

"At least I am not a SLUT" Hank snapped before he can stop himself, adding fuel to the raging fire.

Alex had moved forward, now glaring full of venom at him. Dangerous and a slut; that is what Hank think of him! "You are just jealous because you couldn't get a girl if you tried. Look at you! No one would want a BIG, FURRY BEAST!" Alex counters and it is like a stab to Hank's heart.

Seeing the hurt in Hank's face Alex's chest hurts with some kind of fucked up affection so he grinded his teeth in frustration. He doesn't have to care, doesn't have to feel guilty anymore.

"Shut up, Murderer!" Hank growls and Alex look like he had been stabbed by a blunt knife. Hank had crossed the line!

"What did you call me, Big Foot?" Alex hissed, furiously.

"A murderer." Hank drew out the word maliciously, caressing it with his tongue.

Alex began to draw his hand back, the intent to hit Hank hard clear on his face.

'STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU' Charles' voice boom in their head. 'In my office now!'

They glared darkly at each other, Alex warring between punching Hank or not.

'NOW, Alex' Charles' voice boomed again.

Alex pulls back and rest his hand on his side.

"You got lucky, Beast" he hissed before dashing to Charles' office.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

Author note: Matchmaking fic is surprising hard to write so please go easy on me.

Chapter 2 Charles Dream Linking

When Hank enters Charles office, Alex was already there with Erik and Charles. Charles' eyes fell on him, the small man look disappointed, and tired of having to deal with their problems and Hank felt worse…

"I'm sorry," Hank apologizes shamefully.

"That's what you guys said every time" Erik said coldly.

"It's one thing to argue and another to let it turn physical" Charles said sternly

"I didn't…"

"I'm sorry, I will try to refrain myself more from now on" Alex, ever the dutiful X-men spoke. Alex have always took his X-men duty seriously especially since Cuba.

Hank roll his eyes, Alex always listen more to Charles. _'Teacher's pet' _Hank bristled in jealousy.

"I'm well aware that Hank is invaluable _**team scientist**_"

Team scientist?! Is that all he is to Alex. Hank felt like he had been punch in the gut!

"Invaluable? You sure as hell don't treat me like I am value anything" Hank snarls. "All you did is call me fucking stupid nick names and boss me around!" his voice raises an octave.

This anger Alex evens more. "Yeah, who babysit your stupid ass for two months?! Need I need to remind you I even have to remind you to eat on time and take a bath daily, you stupid…" Alex growls.

"Taking care?! Like threaten me that you will kick my ass if I don't leave the lab. Do I need to mention you throw a bucket of soap water at me! You call that taking care of me! You sadistic prat!"

Alex looked at Hank in anger and disbelief, clenching his fist tightly "_I can't believe you are blaming me! I wouldn't have to resort to that if you weren't so damn stubborn! If I leave it to you, you probably die of malnutrition by now_!" Alex raises his voice angrily. "You stupid, masochistic bastard!"

"Stop IT" Charles raises his voice crossly, his head hurting again. "I am disappointed in both of you. Aren't you guys friends...?"

"He wasn't my friend. He never care for me like a friend should" Hank said dejectedly.

It fucking hurt when Hank said that because Alex cares, more than he ever cares for anyone since he lost his family. But of course Hank doesn't notice that because…

"That's right we aren't friends" he said tightly, clenching his fist even tighter. "Friends didn't say what we said to each other. Besides…" Alex spat acidly wanting to hurt Hank back "_I would never befriend such a pathetic guy like HIM!"_ he glared darkly at Hank.

"_Who did you call pathetic!"___he yells, hearing the snarl underlying and echoing the words and taking a savage pleasure in fulfilling his role as the half animal, half man.

"Stop it, you too" Charles said but it fall on deaf ears.

"_You are. From the moment we meet, you have always been pathetic!"_

Hank felt like he had been hit by a bus. A double-decker _"THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT?! YOU'RE A NOBODY AND AN EX-CONVICT!" _Hank yells snarlingly.

Charles wince, all the yelling and raging emotions start to give him a painful headache. Eyes narrow dangerously; Erik swears if those two don't stop, he is going to kick their asses!

"_AT LEAST I HAVE A BACKBONE!" _Hank will never understand how he had force himself to be stronger than anyone to withstand prison, solitary confinement and the guilt of killing people. Did Hank ever try to accept his transformation? "You're spineless!"

"_SHUT IT, MURDERER!"_

The grief and sadness projected from Alex is so strong that Charles saw an image of a ring of fire, the smell of burning flesh and a feeling like a little part of someone just lost forever…_This is Alex's memory._

Alex had to clutch his fist until his knuckle turn white to refrain from hitting Hank as hard as he could. Not after he promise his mentor (and his savior) he is going to refrain himself

Alex's face white with anger, his jaw set.

"You have cross the _fucking line,"_ Alex sounded so angry, but there was something more. Something that almost sounded like_ pain_.

Alex's glare made him flinch. Taking a deep breath to quell his raging anger, then the blond spoke cold and steely "Before this transformation, you have pretty much everything everyone wanted in life. Parents that love you unconditionally, successful career, great look, great physical and mental ability, and friends who love and respect you" he glance at Hank who look as if Alex had burned him. _Good._

"You have it all…but you wasn't happy…you can't even get over little things like big feet even when it give you such power, _that is how fucking pathetic you're, Hank._ I thought that you would change for the better now that you can't hide anymore but I was wrong. _You're so obsess with curing yourself, you forget about everything else!_" he raises his voice an octave. "But at least it force my eyes open" his voice harsh. "I realize that _you're a loser who focuses so much on your loss instead of what you have_"

Alex pause letting the words sink in, not just for Hank but for himself too. He doesn't want to love someone who doesn't care for him; he ultimately refuses to be so pathetic._ He will cut off his losses and move on!_

Distracted, Hank tried to think of a biting reply, but all that came up was lengthy exhales.

"And in case you doesn't realize it Hank, you still have a lot so stop acting like a tragedy victim, _it's disgusting!"_

Turning to Charles who looks even more downcast then, his features seeming to drop in sadness, he said apologetically "I'm sorry, professor" before turning around and striding out of the room.

Hank is a mixture of angry and upset. Who is Alex to judge him and said all that?! Alex doesn't have any physical deform, he doesn't understand how Hank feels!

Seeing how badly this affected both his student, Charles finally decided it is time to meddle…for both his students' sake.

XXX

"Alex seem really mad at Hank" Charles voice worriedly.

"Nah, Alex's temper is a quick one. He will come back to his senses soon" Sean smile reassuringly. "Next time you should just let Alex kick Hank's ass; that would make him feels a lot better"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I mean Hank shouldn't have said what he said" Sean quickly added

"Well, Alex shouldn't have fuck that bitch"

"Language, Raven" scolded Charles. They ignored him.

"He is just trying to move on" Sean quick to defend his friend. "That is Alex best quality…always try his best to move on to bigger and better thing" the ginger said with a hint of admiration.

"Well, he should have confessed first before giving up, he is such coward" Raven said irritated.

"Why would he confess, Alex think Hank hated him, remembers" Sean said with hint of annoyance. "Guys usually only chase after someone who hint that their advance will be welcome and Hank pretty much hinted the opposite"

"…And as much as I hate to say this…Unlike Hank, Alex has a lot of other choices…"

XXX

_Hank was sure that he is dreaming because he is on a tropical beach (wearing swimsuit), having picnic under stars with Alex (who looks incredibly sexy in __low-slung, surfer-boy trunks). Hank can't help but stare at his pearly-white chest and pink nipples then let his eyes trail down to Alex's tantalizing V-hipbone.__ There is a large bowl of ripe strawberries, a tub of whipped cream, and dishes of white and dark chocolate sauce lay on their soft, plaid blanket…Yeah definitely a dream!  
_

_Hank had wet-dreams about Alex before, but this is different, this time they weren't having sex at the lab, library or in his room…__ The moon was shining brightly and the warm summer's breeze felt refreshing to the skin_.

'_What a descriptive dream'. __Hank rejoice the feel of the cold breeze on his furry skin, it's a comfortable temperature for him._

"_Why are you so quiet, today" Alex's uncharacteristic soft voice surprise Hank._

_The blond look at him with a soft smirk, his eyes soften all over. It is a look Hank never thought he will see on Alex's face, the real Alex anyway._

_The blond dips a finger in the white chocolate sauce and traces it over Hank's lips, then sucks the remaining sauce off his finger in a positively obscene gesture __while keeping eye contact with his lover__. __It take all of Hank's self-control not to pounced his love and groan with need instead._

_Beast licks the white chocolate sauce off his lips, relishing the subtle sweetness of the flavor__**.**_**  
**

_Alex plucks a strawberry from the bowl and dips it into the dark chocolate sauce. With a coy grin, he lifts the berry to Hank's lips. _Opening his mouth, Hank waited for the treat. _Some chocolate dripped on him, but the treat never made it into his mouth. Staring, open-mouthed, he saw Alex take the dipped strawberry away from him, only to eat it himself. _

_He stared at the way Alex placed his lips around the pointed part of the strawberry and then using his index finger, pushed the remaining part of it into his mouth. He kept his eyes lock with Hank while chewing it…slowly_

_Hank can't help but stared and stared at his lover. There is a smear of chocolate on the right side of Alex's mouth. His Eros gave him a sultry smile before licking his lips and the blue mutant's throat dried instantly._

_After that, he looked at Hank, who was still staring at him, his golden eyes an alluring mix of love and lust. _

_Alex picked up another and dipped it in the white chocolate. Giving his lover a sweet smile, he offered him the strawberry. Hank opened his mouth and felt the chocolate around lips as the strawberry entered his mouth. Alex removed his fingers to allow Hank to chew and eat the treat_.

_Beast bites into it slowly, savoring the velvety chocolate and tangy juices. He __closed his eyes, inhaled, and __let out a moan of pleasure. It's without a doubt the best strawberry he's ever tasted. _

_Alex's eyes widen__ed__ in lust. He is nearly undone at the sight of Hank's mouth clamped around the large strawberry covered chocolate. He can't help but imagine that same mouth, eventually encased tonight around his own aching cock. He stares dreamily as wolfish, sharp teeth bite down on the ripe, red, fleshy fruit. The scent released into the air with each bite is intoxicating. _

_Alex leans over and takes Hank's bottom lip between his teeth, licking the last traces of chocolate away, then presses both lips to his mouth for a proper kiss. His blue Adonis tastes even better than the fruit. __They kiss hungrily, deep, wet and dirty. Alex reveling in the heavenly taste of strawberry and dark chocolate mix__ed__ with the sweet taste that is purely Hank (Dream Hank taste different tonight, better)._

_Alex continued his assault with butterfly kisses down his neck. Hank's mind was racing. Alex's lips were so soft and gentle against his skin and he felt like he was in heaven. Hank's skin felt like it was melting under his love's touch. He wanted more. He wanted to feel his Eros' lips on his again. __**"Al…"**_

_Alex looked up from his current position (he was kissing his blue Adonis' stomach) with a grin on his face. "What? Your lips miss me already?" He had just been joking with him but when he saw the want and need that where in his golden eyes, he decided to return to Hank's beautiful face._

_He kissed Hank's eyebrows, chin, and cheeks tenderly. Then, he traced the outline of Hank's large lips with the tip of his tongue making Hank's lips tingle. His lips coming down on Hank so softly, Hank melted against him _

_Hank returned his kiss with all the passion and love he'd always only feel for his love alone, and his lips opened beneath Alex's with a pleasured moan. Their tongues dove into each other's mouths, entwining and thrusting with a fevered passion into each other's silken contours. __Alex kisses Hank like he can't get enough, his fingers intertwines in Hank's mane, drawing him closer and closer until they were as one. Their blood heating in their veins._

_They stayed there, kissing, for what seemed like forever. Reluctantly, Alex broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose. Alex's cheeks were flushed with a light rosy pink and to Hank; there was nothing more beautiful in the world._

_Beast scoops up a dollop of whipped cream on two fingers and picks up a strawberry. He holds it up and Alex wraps his lips around it with sensuous grace. Alex draws Hank's fingers into his mouth and laves them clean, nipping at the tips playfully_**. **_**Beast whole body is on fire**_

_Hank is kissing him violently. Briefly their teeth clashed and then his tongue is in Alex's mouth._

_Desire explode like the Fourth of July throughout Alex's body, and he is kissing him back, matching Hank's fervor, his hand knotting in Hank's mane pulling it, hard. Hank groans, a low sexy sound in the back of his throat that reverberates through him, and his hand move down Alex's body to the top of his thigh, Hank's finger digging into his flesh through his swimwear. _

_Hank pours all the angst and heartbreak of yesterday night into the kiss, binding Alex to him. _

_Hank breaks of the kiss, painting. His eyes luminous with desire, firing the already heated blood that is pounding through his body. His mouth is slack as he tries to drag precious air into his lungs._

"_You. Are. Mine," he snarls, emphasizing each word. His hand lands on Alex's shoulder and guides him down on his back. His gaze hot, burning into Alex, and they_ _lost for a moment staring at each other._

"_I LOVE YOU" Hank declares._

_Alex felt a really warm glow inside. He can't remember ever being this happy. It is like someone just dipped him in melted happiness._

_Breaking into a huge, over the moon grin, Alex said "I love you too"_

_Sweet joy slowly unfurls like a morning glory in the early dawn._

_Hank reaches into the picnic basket and retrieves a wooden spoon. _

_He grins wickedly and scoops up a heaping spoonful of dark chocolate; his other hand pulls Alex's swimming trunk off leaving his blond gloriously naked._

_Hank's inner beast is doing triple axel dismount of the uneven bars, and abruptly his mouth is dry. __The firm muscular but not overly muscled build, wide chest and long legs, Alex's gorgeous face with the hypnotic voice and golden hair. His eyes devouring Alex's nude form, lingering on Alex's impressive manhood._

_Hank __spreads the cold chocolate over __Alex's throat and chest. He dips down and very slowly licks it off. Alex's body lights up with longing._

"_Mmm. Taste even better on you, baby"_

_Then with the back of the spoon, he spreads the chocolate over one of Alex's pecs, leaving a generous amount on his now-hard nipple. He repeats the process on the other side of Alex's chest and licks the excess off of the spoon in slow motion. Alex grins and realizes he's already as hard as a bone.. _

_Oh…it's cold. Each nipple hardens beneath the cold of the chocolate sauce. He hungrily suckled Alex's nipple, licking off the brown substance while his love moaned in delight, Beast's tongue skillfully circling around the nub that hardened even further. His mouth hot compare to the cool chocolate._ _He delivered the same treatment to Alex's other nipple, moaning as he swallowed the sweet sauce, his fingers pinching the nipple of the deserted chest._

"_Hank, please" Alex panting._

"_Want some?" And before Alex can confirm or deny his offer, Hank's tongue is in his mouth, and it's cold, skilled and tastes of Hank and chocolate sauce. Delicious!_

_And just as Alex is getting used to the sensation, Hank sits up again and trail a spoonful of whipped cream down his stomach where he deposit two large scoops of whipped cream._ '_Oh, this chillier than before but weirdly it burns'._

_He kisses each of Alex's chest and sucks each of his nipples hard, then follow the line of whipped cream down his body sucking and licking as he goes. Hank was utterly relentless; his tongue left a burning trail over Alex's abs. He made sure to taste every damn freckle, to lap up the whip cream and sweat, to nip at the muscle definition until it was pink. Swirling his tongue into and around Alex's navel._

_Alex moans. Holy cow. It's cold. It's hot, it's tantalizing, but Hank doesn't stop He trails the whipped cream farther down Alex's body into his pubic hair, onto his penis and poured the chocolate on it next. Alex cries out, loudly. He licked his lips more lustfully as Alex blushes a faint red._

_Beast thick, hot tongue sets to work lapping the sweet condiment while Alex gasped once more_. _His tongue began to lick more greedily, his hands gripping her thighs to hold his blond beauty in place. His hands immediately went to Hank's downy mane and grasped what he could of it._ _Hank make sure he didn't miss any spots._

"_Oh…please…Hank" Alex said breathlessly, tingles surging throughout his whole body._

_Hank's groaned back at him, his_ _tongue works its magic. __His sweetheart's tongue was lapping at his ass and balls, flicking against Alex's most sensitive places, teasing into his hole. Holy_ _crap, if this felt this good then Hank fucking him was going to be awesome. Alex's hands fisted in the blanket and he drove back against his Adonis's tongue. _

_The scientist doesn't stop, just doesn't stop and his love's body is climbing, higher and higher. He slips one lube slick finger inside Alex, then another, and he moves them with agonizing slowness in and out. __The discomforting stretching so quickly turns into waves of pleasure rocketing up his spine while Hank continues the exquisite licking and sucking Alex's dick.  
_

_Alex erupt suddenly into a mind blowing orgasm that stuns all his senses, obliterating all that is happening outside his body as he writhe and groan. Holy fuck, that's quick._

_Hank continued to lick his juices away, his thighs still in his death grip while Hank's fingers are still in his ass. Alex panted heavily while on cloud nine, attempting to steady his now rapidly beating heart._

_Spreading his fingers, Hank's trailed his fingertips over the spongy flesh of Alex's prostate, the blond moans. He pulled out until just the tips of his fingers remained and tugged at the rim of Alex's hole, making it gape for a moment before slamming hard into his prostrate. Alex moaned louder, eyes closed in bliss and he began to rock back onto Hank's fingers._

_Hank inserts the third finger and slamming it inside, Alex welcome the slight burn it produced_

. _Hank pulled out and nudged against his stretched hole with four fingers. Alex trembled as he eased forward. He never having taken so much, but knowing that he needed it._

_Alex couldn't stop his trembling as Hank's fingers pressed deeper, his muscles desperately clenching, saying both 'too much' and 'give me more'. As Beast's second knuckles slid past his stretched muscle, he moaned long and deep. Instead of thrusting his fingers into his lover, he just pressed and stroked the sweet spot inside Alex, making his blond forget completely about the discomfort he was in. _

_After Hank finger-fucks him open for a while, __Hank extracted his fingers from within him, Alex wince and groans of pleasure and pain. The sting of his stretching shot rockets of the same pain up his spine, causing a full-body shiver to erupt._

_Hank slides off his red swimming trunk. Alex's eyes is so dark with lust at Hank's naked body that it stole Hank's breath away_

_Hank, please…" Alex begged, his cock had jump at the sight of his naked beauty._

_Hank __scooped up as much of the thick chocolate as possible. His dick__ is completely flushed, full and erect with precome that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft. __Hank liberally coated his dick with the thick liquid. __Alex can't stop staring at his lover, he felt like everything just froze in anticipation of the next moment, his breathing, heartbeat, and everything just seemed to stop._

_Hank so slowly slid his huge length root-deep within his lover, moaning at the exquisite warmth and tightness and held himself still, waiting for Alex to adjust. __Alex's eyes were screwed up in concentration and tension, and his sinful lips were hanging open as he panted heavily. It hurt but the fullness is heavenly. It never feel like this before._

_"__ All…right__?" Hank asked; stroking Alex's pink cheek and trying to coax his clamped-shut eyes open. Alex nodded minutely and rested his head on Hank's blue shoulder._

_After awhile, Alex moves his hips just a little more, forcing Hank even deeper inside__**. **__Taking the cue,____Hank started to thrust in and out slowly before going a little faster, creating a delicious friction that drove Alex crazy with lust._

_"Harder, faster, Hank…please__!__"_

_Hank didn't need to be told twice. With a possessive growl,__Hank pulled back nearly completely out before __slamming into him hard and fast__, angling his thrusts so it forcefully pounded against…that…__sweet__…spot again and again. Alex grind against him, lifting his hips to meet every bruising push, whimpering in pleasure at the intense feel of Hank's hard length pushing in and out of him, filling him so deeply, the rhythm brutal. Hank suddenly pulls out of him and flips him over._

"_This way" the scientist murmurs and is abruptly inside him once more, but he doesn't continue his punishing rhythm straight away. _

_He leans over, releases Alex's hands and pull his blond upright so he practically sitting on him. The sensation is extraordinary-so full. He gasp, grabbing Hank's upper arms as his lover clasp his head in his hand and gazes into his eyes-his intense golden gaze burning with desire._

"_Oh, Alex. The way you make me feel" he murmurs and kisses Alex firmly, with fervent ardor. His sweetheart kiss him back, dizzy with the delicious feeling of him burry deep inside him._

"_Oh, I love you" the blond mutant murmur, staring at Hank with adoring wonder, his hand reach up to caress his beautiful, furry face. "I love you so much"_

_Hank briefly closes his eyes to relish the feeling of Alex loving caress. If only this wasn't a dream._

_His hands move up to his chest, tugging gently on his nipples. Alex groans, tossing his head back against Hank's shoulder. His blue sweetheart nuzzles his neck, biting down, as Hank flexes his hips, deliciously slowly, filling him again and again. __Hank waited patiently until Alex had set his own rhythm, hips rolling hungrily to meet Hank's thrust.__**  
**__  
_

_Hank snakes one hand around his waist while his other hand grasps his hip, and he started to pick up speed, making his blond cry out again._

"_YOU'RE MINE, SAY IT!_

"_Yes, yours" Alex pant_

_"Say it," he growled as his hand moved down between their bodies to grasp Alex's thick cock and stroke it slowly._

_"Fuck..." __Looking into his lust filled golden eyes, Alex cried out, "Yes, I am yours! Please! I need you to fuck me hard!" _

_With a groan, __Hank shifts his hips and stabs deeper at a new angle and hears Alex cry out when he __plunged his cock into his prostate._

_Taking the hint, Hank __quickened his pace, each thrust becoming faster, harsher, gaining a feral intensity__. __Letting out crazed huffs of air, Hank continually accelerated his tempo and __Alex cry out every time Hank's rock-hard cock __pounding against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure to attack his aching member._

_Hank's breathing grows harsher and harsher, ragged, matching his. Alex feels the familiar quickening deep inside again!_

_He is just sensation. This is what Hank does to him-takes his body and possess it so wholly so that he can't think of nothing but his blue beauty. 'He is powerful, male and intoxicating. I'm butterfly caught in his net, unable, unwilling to escape, I'm his… totally his'_

_Hank grunted just as Alex screamed whilst the blonde clamped his inner walls against his manhood, and they find their release together._

_Hank kisses his shoulders before pulls out of him. All they feel is a soothing, satisfying serenity._

Alex opened his eyes, squinting and blinking as daylight struck his retinas. He was in his bed with his blanket still tucked in him. He was sweating heavily and his breath was shallower than ever. It's all bright and clear now-the dreams he was having with Hank

Disappointment wash over him, it is just a dream

XXX

As usual Alex is the first person to rise and he set out to do his usual routine. Routine give him comfort and keep his mind of _certain thing he would rather not think about_. After his morning run then bath, he started making breakfast for everyone.

Alex had just put on the red apron when Sean shows up as his normal rumpled self, his pajamas wrinkled and his hair a mess, sending a small smile at Alex after he yawns loudly. Sean is so adorable sometime; it is like having a little brother.

"What's for breakfast?" the ginger grin sleepily.

"Pancakes. Unless if you want something else?"

"I'm fine but Hank might want something with more, you know meat" Sean said carefully.

Hank. Alex had tried not to think of the blue mutant. The memories with the blue beauty in his dreams are all coming back; Alex blushed furiously and turned his back from his loud mouth friend. He would never hear the end of it if Sean notices.

The ginger had to restrain from teasing Alex, the blond is not in his best mood lately, better not push his luck.

Alex scowled. As much as he is angry at Hank, they're still comrade, he would have to bear with it.

"I would make him sausages" he said grumpily. _'Add some vegetable so he wouldn't die of lack vitamin B_' his mind supplied. Alex scowled at that thought, aren't he done chasing Hank with food?_ I wasn't his mother! _Alex can't help but do it anyway.

"Anyway, since you quit from babysitting Hank, we have decided to take turn to send Hank food…" Alex relieve is cut short. "Today is your turn" Sean said with a mischievous grin.

Alex stiffen, he doesn't want to see Hank so soon after the dream, so soon after their fight! Did his teammate want him and Hank to beat each other up or something? He swears if Hank calls him murderer one more time _he would kick his ass hard._

XXX

He brought two plates. One heaped with pancake with Hank's favorite blueberry sauce topping and the other fill sausages and brocoli and set it down on the far side of the granite-topped table, where a massive blue form hunched over a microscope

Hank's every individual electric blue strand quivering with the excitement of discovery. Alex can't help but smile at Hank's quest for knowledge; at least that haven't change. Hank had change so much in the past two months, not just physically but emotionally, he became this antisocial and angry guy that Alex not sure he even knows Hank anymore. He really misses the sweet temper, shy, kind guy he had fallen so hard for.

Hank still doesn't realize he is here. It is time to remind Hank that there was a world outside of a **chemical's molecular structure**

He called him "Bozo, get your ass over here and eat!"

The blue mutant straightened to his impressive natural height at the sound of his voice and his nostrils twitching at the delicious smell of food and turned toward the source of the scent which set his stomach growling and _purred_, pushing his spectacles further up his nose and meeting Alex's eyes.

Alex blush as he remember his dream, his stomach fluttering as sensation flood his body, his skin tingling. A flashback of their limbs tangled together, followed any another, and another, and another, and another-

Alex averted from him, his cheeks flame with color. He heard the sound of Hank gobble down the food, no doubt intent to return to his serum as quickly as possible. There's no thank you, smile or a greeting. _How Hank had change._ Alex shake his head to get the thought out of his mind, doesn't he decided not to dwell on this anymore.

He turned and stalked out without a backwards glance. Sad golden gaze follow his every step.

Before his transformation, Alex like _bugging_ him, popping in for sporadic visits to the lab, standing directly behind Hank while Hank was trying to do get some work done, complaining aloud about the smell in the room. It annoys Hank at that time but he misses it now. At least back then they were pseudo-friend.  
_  
__XXX_

_Hank is working late at night. He is so absorbed with his work that he doesn't realize someone has snuck up behind him. Hank felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. _

_Beast tenses but then he recognizes the familiar intoxicating scent of flower and spice that he could recognize anywhere…Alex. Hank leans into his lover's warm embrace._

_"Come to bed, __**baby**__" __Alex dark lusty voice instantly turned Hank on as the blond's hips rubbed against his rear, letting Hank feel his hardness. _

_Alex trails his fingers along Hank's arms, up over his biceps and shoulders. He mouths wet kisses along Hank's neck. __Alex pushed Hank white shirt up to grope at the hard Abs. Not many people knew it but Hank was really sensitive when people touched his stomach, evidenced by the small gasp._

_Hank had to place his hands on his desk to steady himself as he bowed his head. He pushed his hips out and Alex immediately picked up the rhythm to sliding his large cock up and down, but the pleasure wasn't going to last long because they were still fully clothed._

_Alex nibbled Hank's neck as he lifted the white shirt even further until he reach Hank's sharp Pecs. He __trails his nails along taut Pecs and then __pinched both nipples softly causing Hank to whimper._

_"Let continue this in bed, shall we." he whispered in Hank's ear, voice a sexy rumble._

_Alex chuckled as he could look down to clearly__see an impressive bulge forming in his partner's__pants. Hank could only gasp and whimper when another nipple was pinched and tweaked._

"_Is that a yes?" Hank could__hear the smirk in the younger male voice._

_A needy growl is all the answer the blond needed._

_Hank turned around to kiss his __**Eros.**____Hank grabbed his blond and pulls him close, snaking his arms around him and kissing him__; rough, wet and hot. His kiss sent a lightning bold of pleasure through Alex's body._

_Alex felt a hand under his legs, and another supporting his back, as Hank lifted him into the air. He gasp in surprise. Hank carried him out of the lab, down the corridor, up the stair and to his room, kicked the door open and went straight to his bed, setting his Eros down in the middle of its large wooden surface, completely clear of things accept a pot filled with pens, a pile of books in one corner, and a desk lamp, a conical light on a movable stem. _

"_Pull of your pant" the blue mutant said. "And spread your legs apart"_

_Alex complied, now acutely away of his bare ass on his desk.__ Hank moaned at the sight of his lover's pale pink cock. He wanted to suck him in his mouth but not yet… _

_Hank grabbed hold of each of his thighs around his buttocks and pulled his blond towards him, so that his bum rested just on the edge of the desk. Then he turned to the bed three feet behind them, he walk to it, and took a pillow, lifted his head gently and places it beneath him. He pulled the desk lamp over, switched it on and set it directly over his penis._

_Hank pulled his chair, sat in it, stared at Alex's rock-hard sex._

"_Play with yourself" he said "I want to watch"_

_Alex drew a breath. He had never been so open, so on display. He was no prude but this more intense, more personal than fucking. It aroused him so much at the same time, his legs so obscenely spread, a spotlight on his most intimate part._

_Hank leaned back. His eyes fixed on him, his expression a combination of concentration and interest, as his fingers expertly touching his most intimate part. __The blond's pale hand moved to the twitching pink cock, skimming across the long arch._

_"Ah..." Alex lightly moaned._

_Fingers wrapped around the width of the cock and started moving up and down, squeezing slightly._

_The blond hunched in pleasure, moans and gasps leaving his pretty mouth making Hank even harder_

_"Hank... Ah! Nnn... Mm!"_

_Hank bit his purplish blue lips, feeling his own cock harden. He trailed his fingers down, dipping inside his pants. He gripped his own cock with a light gasp and started stroking slowly._

_"Go on, baby."_

_"Han..." Alex moaned, pre-cum sliding down his cock. His pointer finger pressed on his slit and rubbed making Alex moan. He ran a finger over the tip of his penis, and a strangled gasp escaped his lips. He did it again, picturing Hank's rough tongue instead of the pad of his thumb._

_"Faster Alex." Hank moaned, following his own command to his lover and speeding up his own strokes._

_The blond's pale hand started sliding up and down the owner's pink cock in fast strokes, pre-cum now sliding down continuously._

_"Fuck... Hank..." Pre-cum wetting his cock as the blond arched, stroking even faster._

_"Oh god." Azure eyes now half-lidded gazed at the arousing scene, feeling the familiar coiling heat in his stomach._

_"Han... I'm-I'm coming!" Alex arched his stomach _

_"Cum with me baby." Hank rasped, squeezing his own cock tightly. He jerked slightly._

_"AH! HANK!" Alex screamed, his cum spurting, leaving a pleasant sight for his lover._

_Hank growled deeply. "Alex." He murmured before releasing his cum in his pants._

_He lifted his love up again, into an embrace, wrapping his legs around his waist, his wet cock hot against his still cloth body.__Alex kisses him, his mouth is insistent and sultry against his own. Hank needs this. The ache is worse, he need Alex to calm this roaring salivating beast in him. _

_Hank groans into the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep in Alex's mouth and he meets it earnestly without resistance. The swipe and caress of Alex's tongue rouses a fire all too familiar in his gut as it roams feverishly, mapping out the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat._

_His blonde sucks his tongue in his mouth, biting and lapping at it_

_Hank bit his jaw, sucking his earlobe into his mouth_

_He carries and put his mate down on the bed_

_Alex flopped back watching as Hank undressed. Not taking his eyes off Alex, he slowly undo each button, savoring his scorching gaze. Oh, this is heady stuff. He sees desire in Alex's eyes and his lover's cock spring to attention. He let his shirt fall to the floor, and pulls down his khakis, which he kicks away, and then slowly he slide his black boxer shorts down his ankles-enjoying Alex's dark scorching gaze before stepping out of it, surprise by his grace. __Hank's dick was already completely flushed, full and erect, and more than sticky - so wet they probably could have forgone most of the lube. Alex's mouth waters._

_"Jesus. You better fuck me now, 'cause I'm blowing you later." He's not even joking about the shit, and the way Hank growls make him shiver._

_Alex reaches down, lifts the hem of his T-shirt, and pulls it over his head, revealing his butter-smooth chest, never taking his bold grayish blue eyes off Hank's. _

_Alex is fine, fine sight, every single inch of him. He is perfect. 'Too perfect for ME'._

"_What's wrong, Hank" he murmurs lovingly at Hank's expression. Even in his dream Hank is insecure, this never happen before._

"_Nothing"_

_Hank's bulkier body crawled on top of him, kissing him, twisting his hand into his hair. __His hand fist in Hank's mane while his mouth is feverish against his love's, consuming him, relishing the feel of his tongue against his lover. And he's the same, devouring him. It's heavenly._

_Beast runs his nose to Alex's jawline as the blond mutant's hand went to his mane._

"_Do you have any idea how exquisite your scent is, Alex? It's irresistible" Hank's tongue the __hollow of his neck, tasting his sweet-salty skin._

_Hank's words do what they always do-flame his blood, quicken his pulse-and his wonderful lover trails his nose down his throat, across his chest, kissing him reverentially as he does._

"_You're so beautiful" Beast murmurs, as he takes a nipple in his mouth and softly suckles._

_Alex moans as his body bows off the bed His fingers curl into Hank's hair as Hank's hand takes his other nipple and tugs hard._

_Havok cry out as the sensation sweep through his body like spikes and tighten all the muscle around his groin._

"_Yes, baby. Let me hear you" he murmurs against my overheated skin._

_Boy, Alex want Hank inside of him now, with his mouth he toys with his nipple, pulling at it making the blonde squirm and writhe and even yearn for him. Alex senses his longing mix and veneration. It's as if Hank is worshipping him._

_Hank teases him with his finger's, his nipple growing hard and elongated under his skillful touch before he pulls enticingly at it making him groan in pleasure._

_Hank's hand trails down his waist making him glory in the feel of his touch, skin to skin-his hungry mouth at his nipples and his skilled long fingers caressing and stroking him, cherishing him. Moving over his hips, over his behind, and down his leg to his knee, all this time his kissing and sucking his nipples. _

_Moving to his beauty's thigh where he parted Alex's legs at an acute angle, and ran the tip of his fingers slowly from the inside of his ankle to his inner thigh and deliciously close to his cock. Hank placed his lips on the delicious skin of his upper leg, teasing him with kisses place everywhere but where his love wanted them. _

_Alex moans in anticipation arching towards him. His blue lover's long fingers move through his pubic hair to his erection and he grasp tightly. Alex made a low sound in his throat. Hank's hand moves over him, around him, stroking him, squeezing him tightly._

"_Hank" he breathes. "Suck me"_

_His blue Adonis pulled back, made him wait agonizing moment before he can't resist Alex beautiful pink cock anymore. He bends and kiss him, taking Alex in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him then sucking hard. His mate groans and flexes his hips so that he is deeper in his mouth. Alex sighed with ecstasy, shuddering as his tongue eagerly sucking his cock. 'Mmm…so good'_

_The buzz his tongue provided intensified until it was all Alex can concentrate on, all thought of the world, his situation, faded into oblivion, floating, flying, out of control, hovering between night and day, life and death, the zone where nothing else mattered, where pleasure and pain merge in blissful forgetfulness. _

_Alex came quick and intense and Hank swallow it all. Alex felt his legs turn into jelly._

_Finally Hank emerges from his cock, hover over Alex, staring intently into his beautiful, beautiful stormy blue eyes._

"_I LOVE YOU" he murmurs._

_His mouth joins Alex's again, and the blond feels his hungry desperation, his hunger for him. Hank is kissing him, ravaging his mouth, their tongue intertwined._

_Alex moan and tilt his hips against his, finding a delicious friction with Hank's bone-hard cock. Hank stops kissing him and gaze down at him breathless. He flexes his hips so it pushes against his blond...'Yes, right there'_

_Alex closes his eyes and moan, and he does it again, this time he pushes back, relishing Hank answering moan as he kisses him again. He continues this delicious torture-rubbing Hank, rubbing him. Getting lost in Hank is intoxicating to the exclusion of everything else. All his worries obliterated, he is here in this moment with Hank-his blood singing in his veins, thrumming loudly through his ear, mix with the sound of their panting breaths._

_Alex bury his hands in his soft mane, holding his love to his mouth, consuming him, his tongue is just as avaricious as his. He trails his fingers down his torso, down his belly, to the center of his thigh and squeezes his erection lightly causing Hank to moan._

"_Fuck me, baby" he whispers. _

_Hank grins down at him. His mouth open, his gold eyes full of carnal promise_

_Hank reached over to the bedside table, rummaged around inside before finding a bottle of lubricant. He didn't bother closing the drawer and just twisted the pump, breaking the seal. Before he could pump any of the lubricant out and pumped a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing it in between his fingers and covering three digits effortlessly._

_Alex felt a slick finger probe at his entrance making him jerk his hips. He groaned as the finger slid into him, "Hank – ah!" he threw his head back as another finger joined it. _

_"Relax, love," Beast said before he crocked his fingers and began to tease the younger man's prostate._

_"Oh-god, Hank!" Alex arched his back and shuddered at the onslaught of pleasure. He trailed his own hand up to a pink nipple and began pinching it as he tried to rock his hips against the intruding fingers, "Hank…ahh!," his own moan cut him off as his desperation began to boil up. Beast grins as he continued his ministration, massaging his prostrate. __Hank adds another finger and fucks Alex open for a while before pulling away._

_Abruptly he grasps both Alex's hand and rolled into his back, bringing his blond with him so that he was sitting astride him_

"_Ride me" he orders. _

_Oh_

_Alex's slowly ease himself down onto Hank. Once again he is filled to the brim, the hardy girth of Hank's cock in him…stretching…filling him-he moans softly, it is divine. Hank closes him eyes and flexes his hips to meet Alex, filling him, stretching him, his mouth forming a perfect O as he exhale._

'_Oh, this feel so good' Alex reveling in the exquisitely full feeling of his possession._

"_You feel so good" the blue mutant murmurs. He places his hands on his lover's hips and moves Alex up and down, and pushes into him. _

_Alex rises again, heady with the power he had over Hank-watching him coming apart beneath him. Hank grabs his hip and Alex places his hand on his arms Hank run his teeth along his chin, eases back then slide onto Alex again-so slow, so sweet, so tender. _

_Alex began to ride him, needing Hank to fill him more, to which his lover happily obliged. Hank hit deeper inside him, the slick and squishy sounds of them moving together filled his ears _

"Uhh Hank." Alex mewed to Hank's delight

"_I love when you moan for me." The Beast grunted as he pressed more defiantly, a loud cry escaping his mouth_. _"You make me forgot everything. You're the best ecstasy" Hank breathes, moving at an achingly slow pace, savoring every inch of him._

_Hank move in and out of him, so controlled and so good-it's heavenly. Hank put his hand in his hair, his other hand caressing his face as he pull Alex down to kiss him._

_Alex move countering his rhythm in perfect symmetry-numbling all thought and reason. He is just sensation-lost in this void of pleasure…up and down…again and again…Oh yes…Alex stare down at him, his breathing ragged, and Hank stare back at him, his eyes blazing._

"_MY ALEX" he mouths._

"_Yes" Alex rasps. "Always"_

_Hank came with a loud roar, closing his eyes again, tipping his head back. Just a sound from a distant jungle, no particular words he could seize. Seeing his love undone is enough to seal Alex's fate, and he come audibly, exhaustingly, spinning and falling on top of Hank._

_His head is on Hank's chest. Alex is panting, glowing and resist the urge to kiss Hank. He wanted to enjoy the quiet serene of making love with Henry MacCoy. _

_He just lies on top of his furry beauty, catching his breath. Hank smooth Alex's sweaty hair, and his hands run down his back, caressing him as his breathing calms and Alex is treasuring every tender touch-before he have to wake up and face the reality. _

_Alex was just so beautiful, his hair in disarray, and his head lying on Hank's chest_

"_You're so beautiful" His eyes glowing, warm, loving._

_Leaning forward, Alex kisses him sweetly. "You are even more beautiful"_

_Hank gazes at him, his expression skeptical. Of course dream Alex will say that. This wasn't real, would never be real. _

"_You. Are. Beautiful" he say again, his tone emphatic. GOD, even his dream Hank is so insecure. His lips seeking Hank's and kisses him gently, pouring all the love he feels into this one sweet connection. He wants to devour him. Hank groans and encircles Alex in his arms, holding him as if he is the air he need to breaths._

_"You are my Adonis," the blond had whispered breathily, against the other's mane, kissing the tousle of silken blue tresses. His hands had caressed his sides reverently, as though its touch attempted to memorize every expanse of skin, every little detail, and his lips did the same as if in immense worship, kissing, sucking and biting. _

_Alex move to straddled Hank's hips while gracing his muscular torso with lustfully loving kisses._

_He can feel Hank's cock twitch and harden. He grin, round two is starting…_

_Hank rolls over taking Alex with him so that he was lying beneath him. He position himself over his blond before slowly claims him again. His blond wrapped his legs around his waist._

_He is cocooned by him as Hank loves him, slowly moving in and out, savoring him. He touch his blue beauty-sticking to the boundaries-his arms, his mane, his lower back, his behind-and his breathing accelerated as his steady rhythm pushes him higher and higher. Hank's kissing his mouth, his chin, jaw, then nibbling his ear He can hear his staccato breath with each gentle thrust of his body._

_Alex's body starts to quiver. Oh…he is close._

"_Come with me, baby" Hank murmurs and his words is Alex's undoing_

"_Hank" he calls out, and Hank groans as they come together as one._

_Hank stayed inside him for an added minute or so and then withdrew. Alex felt as if he was now hollow, incomplete even. Hank was staring at him. He began to straighten himself but the firm touch of Hank's hand against his chest indicated that Hank wanted him to remain like this, wide open and on display._

"_I can see my cum dropping out of you, down the inside of you thighs, dotting your pubic hair, painting your skin shiny…It's the most exhilarating visions"_

_XXX_

Alex sighed unhappily, grumbling under his breath as images from his dream flashed in his mind...Beast's soft lips...those strong hands...that body he loved to lean against, even the heavy weight when Hank collapses on top of him after a passionate night of love making is comforting…Argh, he need to get the images out of his head!

XXX

They (minus one stubborn blue mutant) are training hand to hand combat…

Raven latched on the blond's wrist tightly. The minute she hooked on, he twisted her wrist so her hand was palm up, pivoted below her center and flipped her not so gracefully over his shoulder onto her back. She took his offered hand and he lifted her back into a standing position gently.

With that, she spun to send a roundhouse kick straight across his cheek but Alex very quickly grabbed her ankle at the last second, easily throwing her to the ground.

"That's enough" Erik called. "Sit"

Raven wasn't please at losing again. Despite her mutation making her twice stronger, faster and more flexible than a normal human, the boys of her team is just so strong and in Alex case experience…

The two sit on their usual place on the floor and listen to Erik lecture…Or Alex tried to listen when Sean decided to bug him…

"Hank still wasn't here" Sean whispers.

"…So?" Alex try to sound like he doesn't give a damn…He is tired of this, of keep, reminding and forcing Hank to obey the team schedule. The guy was selfish and lack of professionalism…Did he seriously think just because he is extremely strong and fast he doesn't have to hone his fighting ability…Idiotic, not to mention narrow sighted…Alex just hope it wouldn't blow in his face when they have to fight their enemies, he don't want Hank to get hurt…or worse dead!

"Don't you think you should get him" Sean treaded carefully.

"When did I sign up to be his mother?" Alex said icily. "Why can't you get him?" he threw Sean an icy glare.

Sean wince but then his eyes narrow in determination "In case you haven't notice Hank listens to you the most?" Sean said in a 'duh' tone of voice. Why else would Hank follow Alex instructions? So Alex forces him to do it but Hank still did it even if he is reluctant. As oppose to when other people told him to…

Alex sigh, before getting up and said to Erik "I am going to get Hank here" telling himself he is only doing it because their team needs everyone in top form for battle…Alex head to the lab to sternly remind the Bozo that his duty wasn't just being a team scientist. Sigh, he knows it will turn into another heated argument…This day all they seem to do is fight but what is he supposes to do, tell Hank 'I am in love with you so I hate seeing you so down on yourself', that will go well. Hank would be totally disgusted with him!

XXX

Hank doesn't even realize he is there. Those eyes glows bright with excitement as the beautiful Beast write out a long insanely complex formula that included letters, diagrams, charts, and Greek symbols. In seconds, half of the board was filled. Then his _left_ hand began to write, solving the formula just as quickly as the right hand could write it, correcting and substituting values with black marks while the blue marker continued to fly across the board. That wasn't what stop Alex in his track, he know from observation that Hank is that brilliant and ambidextrous, hell the guy can even write with both feet, it is part of his mutation that Hank should have value more.

Seeing Hank's golden eyes shone brighter than it had been these two months, the blond doesn't have the heart to tell him of and leave quietly. Maybe he is being a tad harsh on Hank…Just like the beach is his sanctuary, the lab is Hank's.

_XXX_

_Beast raised his fist and knocked, rocking nervously back onto his heels as he waited for Alex to answer the door. The door opened to frame Alex and Hank could swear his heart stopped beating at the sight of him; dark blue hip hugging jeans, a tight black t-shirt and bare feet, with his hair oh so slightly ruffled as though he'd been running his fingers through it after combing it._

_Hank licked his lips as he met Alex's wide blue eyes. _

_Alex held the door open, gesturing silently for Hank to enter. Hank slipped past into the room._

_Hank wonders how his dream mind can conjure such detail image of Alex's room when he never even seen it before. It is different from Hank would portrays in his mind._

'_Alex' has a few battered white and black photographs pinned to the wall, a blonde woman and a dark haired man and two little boys huddled close and smiling widely, a beach in the background. The younger of the two boys looks like a child Alex. So adorable!_

_Above the photographs are record sleeves and posters of Alex's favorite bands and singers. Wait, those are his favorite bands and singers._

_On the far side by his bed is a large bookshelf, stacked full with tattered well-read novels and textbooks about geophysics, astronomy and science and math and a million other subjects that interest him. The top shelf is littered with trinkets and mugs and models of airplane and toy cars. The bed has a red blanket thrown over it, tucked in at the bottom. On the desk there are piles of books and records too, showing what he is currently reading and listening to, stacked up next to a record player and a lamp._

_Hank stare at the bookshelf where books are organize according to genre and alphabet. Did his mind trying to portray his own 'ideal Alex' because he can't see the badass blond being a bookworm…or like old, sentimental music like him…No way!_

_Hank notices the dart board hanging on the door. Well, at least this one is true, he heard Alex love playing dart and have amazing aiming._

_Shutting the door behind Hank, Alex leant back against it, and they stood, taking each other in, words unnecessary. Hank took a step towards Alex, the gravitational pull too much to hold him at bay._

_Alex pushed away from the door and met Hank halfway, bringing up a warm, pale hand and brushing his knuckles over Hank's cheek. "I missed you," he said huskily. It is only in his dream Hank would allow him to touch him like this._

_"Me too," he replied with an involuntary smile, leaning into his love's touch._

_Hank ran his thumb over Alex's lips, before replacing it with the tip of his tongue, slowly tasting Alex, pressing his way inside as Alex opened up with greedy anticipation for more, a hand coming up to bunch in Hank's t-shirt just over his heart, the other finding its way around the back of Hank 's neck, pulling him closer. Alex had been simmering as he continues kissing him._

_His knees felt like they wanted to give way beneath him, arousal shooting through him at both the contact and Alex's mere proximity. His inner beast tingled beneath his skin, like it too wanted more contact with Alex's warm, satiny skin._

_Alex pulled back, breathless, his pupils blown. "I love you. I could only thinking of seeing you and doing this," he nuzzled Hank's neck and nibbled his earlobe gently, his breath hot on Hank's neck when he added, "And this..." He took Hank's lower lip between his teeth, his hands cupping Hank's ass and drawing him in closer. He kisses Hank again with growing intensity, and leaned between his legs, Hank can feel the bulge in his breeches_

_Hank groaned and melted against Alex, inhaling his intoxicating scent, heat pooling in his belly as the want reminded him of its presence. As if he could forget._

_"You're so beautiful," Alex rasped as he pulled back slightly to make eye contact. "So -"_

_Alex froze at t__he look on __Hank face. W__hy is it even in his dream __Hank __have zero self confidence_

_Alex sighed, kissing him slowly, cupping Hank's soft, furry cheek in his palm. He to explore Hank's mouth, his lover meeting him stroke for stroke. Alex's touch, his kiss, was like nothing else Hank had ever known._

_The kiss, a slow burner turned instant firelighter, Hank was lost in a haze of sensation as Alex traced a questing hand down the line of his neck, ghosting over cloth covered nipples, gently along his rib cage, over his hipbone, finding its goal as he cupped Hank's straining erection through his cotton trousers._

_Hank's resulting groan was lost in the kiss he was still enjoying._

_Circling his hand around his wrist, gently tugging, "Come here."_

_Leading Hank by the hand, Alex walked him across the room to the elaborate floor length mirror that took pride of place against the far wall._

_Coming to a standstill in front of it, Alex aligned Hank so he was facing it head on, placing himself behind him slightly to the right, wrapping a possessive arm around Hank's waist, their eyes meeting in the mirror._

_"Take a look," Alex invited, and Hank broke eye contact to reluctantly give himself the once over in the mirror, assuming that was what Alex meant him to do. He saw a freakish blue furry man-beast standing in front a blond vision of loveliness. He said as much to Alex._

_Alex moved round between Hank and the mirror, again his eyes meeting Hank's. Slowly, he crossed his hands at the hem of his own t-shirt and lifted it over his head, discarding it to one side, revealing his pearly white muscular chest for Hank's perusal. Beast's erection, which had flagged slightly with his earlier distress, surged back to life at the sight – and when Alex began to unbuckle his jeans and shucked them down his thighs, toeing off his shoes as he did so, Hank forgot to breathe. _

_Alex stood before him, not a stitch covering his naked form, his long thick cock standing to full attention. He felt warm all over from Hank watching alone, almost as much as if Hank were caressing him, "What do you see?"_

_Hank gulped. "Gorgeous," he managed. "You're perfect, Alex."_

_Alex smiled, revealing his teeth as his cheeks flushed with pleasure. "I'm glad you think so Hank," he licked his lips and this did not help Hank's attempts to breathe. "You're the person whose opinion really matters to me in this regard."_

_He stepped forward, into Hank's space, and before he even realized Alex's intention, his t-shirt was over his head and had joined the pile of Alex's discarded clothing on the floor. Alex turned his attention to Hank's trousers, pushing them down over his straining arousal and his hips to his ankles, hunching down easing them over his feet and flinging them aside._

_Hank had to fight an inner battle with himself not to cover himself up, telling himself 'this is just a dream'. Alex stood up, "What do you see now?"_

_Hank snorted, "blue, furry -"_

_"That's not what I see," Alex interrupted. Kissing Hank briefly on the lips he moved back behind Hank and slid his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. Hank felt Alex's cock pressing against his ass cheeks and stifled a groan. Alex combed a hand through Hank's downy purplish blue mane, "Your fur is amazing," he nuzzled his nose in the back of Hank's neck._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." He said just as Hank felt tongue lick the shell of his left ear. The action caused a gasp to escape Beast. _

"_Your eyes" He stares up into the reflection of Beast's eyes. They were hypnotizing, those golden irises with the pupils dilated to slits, it take Alex a long moment before he could look away breathlessly. "…Are hypnotizing"_

_Hank gasp as Alex grinds his erection against his lower back. Hank's fur is__ silky and long, and oh, god, it was so soft._

_"Your fur against my cock feels like fucking heaven," the blond groans _

_Hank trying not to lose himself in the feeling of rubbing against his arm fur.  
_  
_ "I love the power and softness in your huge hands especially when you rub it all over me" his blond whisper huskily_

_Alex lean closer and inhaled slow and luxuriant. "I love how you smell. Like fresh flowers" Like jasmine to be exact._

_Alex place a few open mouthed kisses up and down his sweetheart's neck. . He bit down and sucked hard on the sensitive spot of the older man's neck that earned him a lustful moan and heavier pants. Satisfied with the mark that had been left behind, Alex gave it a few soothing licks while his other hand continued to pinch and rub his nipple. Pulling away, he focused his attention on his lover who appeared to be in a place greater than heaven._

_Alex licked his lips before snaking his free hand up the back of the blue man's head to rub and massage his scalp; and the man purred in appreciation through his opened mouth. _

_Hank watched in the mirror, utterly mesmerized, as his Eros's hand moved lower, his thumb brushing over Hank's still swollen lips__, which felt better than the __**softest lambskin**__, "__**Look**__ at yourself," Alex commanded, tracing his hand down the curve of Hank's neck, over his collarbone, pinching his nipples __while his other hand groped at the hard abs__ and eliciting a gasp from Hank's throat. "Look at your body – it's so muscular." _

_Alex's hands moving around his torso, curving across his butter-smooth chest, thumbs digging in a bit harder as he traced the lines of silky muscles.__Feeling the tingles Alex's long fingers leave in their wake, Hank's mouth forms a perfect O._

_Alex's hand moved around Hank's waist and stilled against the muscular plain of Hank's belly, and he kissed his shoulder, peering up, their eyes clashing again in the mirror as Alex sucked a mark into Hank's shoulder, keeping one hand on his belly as the other ghosted over sharp hipbones, it's pace frustratingly slow in reaching its destination, finally curling strong, warm fingers around Beast's cock. His blue lover whimpered softly._

_He fondles the heavy balls with their surprisingly soft layer of short, curled fur._

"You're big here too," he murmurs, and despite his embarrassment, Hank can't help the glow of pride he feels at that, because it's true, and because it's one of those comments that appeals to him on his most primal level of maleness.

_"I've never wanted __**anyone**__ as much as I want you," Alex breathed, and Hank could feel his heart pounding furiously into his back. "Look at you – __look at __**you**____Hank – how can you not see what I see? I want to be inside you so badly it hurts." He shifted slightly, his cock pressing his need into Hank's back._

_If Alex hadn't been holding him up, Hank thought his limbs would have given him up. __I want to be inside you so badly__. Hank __needed __that. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Alex to lean in and kiss him, his self consciousness forgotten in the wake of Alex's mirrored foreplay. The things 'Alex' said – if only the real Alex feel like that about him. _

_They stayed like that for what felt like an age, Alex's hand slowly pumping Hank's cock, his own erection creating sticky friction against Hank's ass, tongues tangling and lips nibbling each other. Hank broke the kiss and stretched out his arms and braced himself against the mirror frame, needing the extra support as the need for his blond became desperate._

_"Hank," rasped Alex throatily. "I think I might just die if I don't fuck you soon."_

_Hank couldn't help but agree. "I'd better save your life then," Hank purred, grinding his ass up against his front. He goes cold when Alex's body heat was removed from his back. __Alex reached up and placed his free hand near Hank's mouth. "You know what to do."_

_Licking suddenly dry lips, Beast took the index and middle fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Behind him he could feel Alex's arousal harden even more_

_"Good boy." Alex purred in his ear as he removed his fingers from his beauty's lips and slowly pressed one of the wet digits into Hank's entrance, Hank's head dropping forward as one of Alex's fingers breached him. __Alex..._

_._

_It was all __Hank__ could do not to moan in pleasure at the intruding digit.__. Soon both Alex's fingers were in him, stretching him. Hank breath stutters, his breathing matching the rhythm of Alex's fingers. Watching Alex in the mirror, doing this…it's beyond erotic. __After a few minutes Hank couldn't take anymore, he pressed back against his love, "Need you now," he breathed. "Alex, please..."_

_Alex wordlessly obliged, replacing his fingers with the head of his cock, slowly nudging his way inside Hank. Hank braced his hands against the mirror, glancing up to see himself reflected there, thoroughly mussed, Alex's hand curved over his hipbone, his own cock flat against his stomach. Alex's face was pure concentration as he penetrated Hank. It was almost enough to make Hank come there and then. He fought for control; this was something he didn't want over too soon._

_Hank bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he was stretched to accommodate Alex's length. __The blond closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in the feel of the silk walls clamping down on him. This was his heaven._

_Alex meets Hank's eye in the mirror and Hank nodded at him, unable to utter a word. Hank rocks his hips as best he could while tightening his inner walls around the thick hard cock that was stuffed in his ass causing Alex to moan aloud. _

_Alex began to move, slowly at first, withdrawing gently and sliding back in, "Oh fuck Hank, you're – __fuck!" __Alex descended into incoherence as Hank pushed back against him, his legs shaking with arousal, his knuckles turning pale blue as they gripped the sides of the mirror in an effort to remain standing. __It started slow at first, but slowly A__lex__ picked up the pace and Hank pushing his body against his with more force__. _

_Once he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent a tingling sensation to plague Hank's whole body, Alex made it his little mission to ram his prostate every time. Nailing it like a bullseye, he hit it again and again, pulling out and slamming back in hard and fast. __It literally had Hank in tears from the pleasure. "A-ah!"_

_As Alex pounded into Hank, Hank's bulky body was pushed up against the mirror over and over, unable to keep himself on the ground. He is so close, when Alex suddenly stops and Hank groans…__**Cock-tease!**__ Alex grinned smugly and held him in one spot, so close to Hank's sweet spot, but holding off just to sees the scientist squirm. Predictably, Hank whimpered and maneuvered his hips as best as he could to get the result he needed._

_Alex watched the older man's frustrated face in the glass, relishing the sight of the furrowed eyebrows and lips parted in a harsh sigh. He gripped one of Hank's cheeks firmly and slowly pushed forward, pulling a choked moan from the genius. Alex then moved the hand from Hank's ass to the back of his head, lifting his eyes so their gaze met in the glass. Gray-blue burning intently into gold as their gaze clash again._

_The flushed face stared back helplessly as Alex thrust forward without warning. Hank screamed, eyes closing temporarily as his claws slid along the cool glass. As the waves of intense heat spread from his cock to his balls to his lower stomach and into his ribcage, Hank bit his lip and let his chest rest on the mirror, panting out onto the glass._

_"I need more...I need harder...Alex...fuck me...," he groaned and arched his back, pushing his body against his lover with more force. He smirked at Hank behavior and slid his left hand to his front, stroking his cock as he moved even harder into Hank's body._

_With a ragged breath he grasped Hank's right thigh tightly, increasing his speed._

_"...Harder." Hank pressed through clenched teeth and used all his might to push back against him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, while Hank felt a slight pain in his lower body. _

_"I am baby...I am..." Alex had to use all his strength to increase his pace and stroke Hank's cock faster. Hank's eyes were fixed on the mirror, watching Alex repeatedly disappearing into his body._

_Alex ran his tongue up Hank's back; right between his shoulder blades- teeth tugging at the base of his neck as well. He was barely holding on, he didn't want to be outdone by Hank's stamina once again, but this felt just too good and he-_

_Alex spilled his seed inside Hank with a loud moan, immediately holding the bigger boy's hips and running his hands up his chest. Hank's face was completely purplish-blue as his nerves were stretched to their limits as well._

_"Finish me, God please strictly finish me Alex..." Hank bit his lip and stroked his own straining cock. God, that desperate needy face is irresistable. _

_He pulled out and spun Hank swiftly, bringing their open mouths together messily. Alex pinched the head of Hank's cock with one hand as the other gripped his shaft and fisted it up and down. Hank's hips started to move back and forth, fucking Alex's fist. Hank could feel Alex's prick fully harden again._

_"Look at you, so hot fucking my fist that way" Alex's sexed-up voice slid through his skin like a caress. _

_Alex__'s mouth latched onto Han__k__'s throat, sucking hungrily__.__ Hank gasped, panting and squirming as he had been earlier, but louder and more intimate since those lips were so close to his ear._

_Seemingly without warning, Hank cried out and emptied himself into Alex's hands. He pressed his lips to Hank's roughly and moaned appreciatively, gradually unwinding himself from Hank_

_Twisting Hank in his arm so they face the mirror again "Look." Alex ordered,. "Look how beautiful you are." Alex whispers lovingly into his pointy ear._

_Hank opened his eyes, turning slightly so that he could stare at himself in the mirror when he came out of his post coital daze. His face was flushed from pleasure, and wet with both tears and sweat making it sparkle in the light. Besides his flushed face his mane were also a mess. And he could see bright red marks blossoming on his neck from where Alex had been sucking earlier._

_"Do you see?" Alex asked hope thick in his tone_

_But the only thing Hank see is a messy, blue beast that looks even worse than usual. Alex on the other hand look even more ravishing with his face flush and his hair messy and Hank relish that sight and putting it into his memory._

_"Y-yes." Hank lied._

_Alex sighed, even in his dream he fail Hank. What is he thinking trying to convince a dream figure anyway?_

_Twisting Hank around, Alex covers his Adonis' mouth with a hot, breathy kiss, whispering, "Bed," and Hank was maneuvered backwards and somehow Alex had him in the middle of the bed and was kneeling between his spread legs, making way for himself, entering Hank with one smooth motion as his love lifted his legs around Alex's waist and tried to pull him in closer, his hands on Alex's shoulders, holding on to his prize._

_Then Alex started to move, slowly at first, pulling out all the way to slam back forward and hit Hank's prostate, the soft skin of their hips colliding with an obscene noise and again, and again, faster and harder until they were slamming against each other almost painfully. Hank's legs tighten deliciously on him as he hooked his legs around his sweetheart's hips tighter, urging Alex's to grind against his cock. Hank's face contorted in savage ecstasy and it's fucking divine._

_Hank found he couldn't – no __didn't want to__ – break eye contact with Alex as he lay beneath him, chasing his orgasm, __both__ of them chasing the release that was slowly building up between them; Alex's pace increasing as he pounded into Hank now, every other stroke finding Hank's prostate and sending him one step closer. He'd lost his voice, his ability to speak shot, but not his ability to groan – and he'd never known himself be so __loud__ but he couldn't help the sounds that were escaping him._

_He screamed, howled in pleasure, his nails digging into the flesh of Alex's upper back, his teeth clenched on a muscular shoulder, drawing blood and wonderful moans from his more than willing victim. He shouted things at him, and sometimes muttered little vulgar nothings against his lips. Alex never knew Hank can talk dirty, it make him hotter._

_Alex took his love's member in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrust, bringing Hank almost to the edge, wanted to come with him, and when Hank's breathing became shallow Alex sensed he was close. Alex gave in to his overwhelming need to come, rasping Hank's name, refusing to close his eyes because he wanted to see Hank's face when he came. Hank felt Alex give in to his own desires, cry out Hank's name and explode inside him, felt the sticky warmth of his own release escaping and coating his and Alex's stomachs. Hank had thought Alex to be God-like before, but in that moment, he was otherworldly._

_Alex gently withdrew and collapsed in a sticky sweaty heap besides Hank, both of them out of breath and totally sated. "Fucking hell Hank," Alex managed. "__Fucking hell__."_

_XXX_

Another matchmaking discussion…

"It is obvious, the plan had fails. They have stops arguing alright, but they have stops talking to each other too" Raven said to Charles.

Charles sigh a little "I thought the dream will serve like aphrodisiac but it only make them more distance and depress"

"I bet they think they can only be together in a dream" Sean said quietly. The two guys have one track mind. "Hank have been more withdrawn while Alex had gone to the bar and might bring another _girl_ home"

"This is ridiculous" Erik said with a hint of irritation. "Why can't you just tell them that you link their dreams together?"

"…Because if Alex doesn't beat me up, Hank sure will…" Charles said with a hint of fear in his tone. "You know that being a server between their mind mean I know _everything_ that happen…" Charles mutters guiltily, his voice drop in volume while his face flushes the color of tomato.

Raven is surprise, Charles use to be a big slut before Erik, it take a lot to make Charles blush. _The dreams must be really hot._

"Beat you up, they will sent you straight to the hospital" Sean's blue eyes glitters in amusement. "…Or at least Alex will"

"Not funny, Sean" Raven said coldly. "I guess that mean it is our turn to play matchmaker"

Sean's eyes gleam wickedly. He had a plan alright, but he would like to see how the others try first. _This is going to be good_

XXX

Alex flicked off the electric kettle and poured himself a cup of his favorite Honey Lemon Ginseng Green tea. He held the hot cup up to his nose and sniffed the familiar sweet, calming aroma of honey and enlivening lemon.

As he sipped it, he hear the sound of someone entering the kitchen

It is Raven, her blue skin shone in the light, the patterns and shapes and spines flickering and sparkling. She was naked, her modesty hidden by the patterns of her skin. She looked delectable as always, her rounded soft breasts bouncing as she moved

Alex's eyes burn with intensity and unabashed interest as he eyes her from head to toe appreciatively, he has always found her real form very attractive and now he got to see her naked glory. He remembers how good her scaly skin feels during their combat practice. "Not that I am complaining but you should at least wear a T-shirt. This mansion is full of healthy man"

Only Erik had ever looks at her that, it made her blush. Funny, how she never notices their similarity before. Alex is topless and his black shorts clung to his slim hips sinfully low, showing just enough of himself off, but still leaving some to the imagination. His golden happy trail leads up to stop just below his belly button. His nipples were pink and peaked, muscles defined beneath his pale skin. His hair was slightly damp and rather messy looking, tousled like someone had run their hands through it. He looks so gorgeous and tempting.

"You're one to talk" Raven smile and he'd smiled in return, a slow, easy smile, full of wicked charm that made her cheeks grow warm. Goodness, no wonder he is so popular with the girls. It is a pity he never show this side of him to Hank. She can't understand why but Alex seems to hide behind an even thicker mask when he is around Hank. If only Hank had Charles insightfulness and persistence…. "I like it like this" she added.

His smile is warm, and unlike the smile of most men, it not only reaches his eyes, it fills them. "I can understand that, it is great to feels free"

"Yeah" she grins back, happy that someone beside Erik understands. "Can't find a girl that meets you standard, today?" she teases when she noted that the handsome blond doesn't seem to bring any girl home.

"No, I just grabs some beer and went to the beach" he smiles serenely, remembering the soothing calmness the ocean brings him. She never sees Alex look so peaceful before. "Though I do find one very fine lady once I got home" his lips curled into those wicked charming smile again.

"Alexander Summer, are you hitting on me" she raise her eyebrow appreciatively. She wasn't much into the bad-boy type but she have to admit Alex is gorgeous. If Hank wasn't her best-friend she might consider finding out if he is as great in bed as he claims to be.

"You're a smart, singularly beautiful and amazing woman, who wouldn't hit on you" It is said with such utter conviction that reminds her again of Erik.

'_Perfection'_

'_You're a unique creature Raven, all your life the world try to tame you, now it is time to set you free'_

_Of course like Erik, Alex also has his heart on someone else so she is not going to hold any illusion._

_She sighs on the inside. Why are all the great men prefer their own kind?_

"You would sleep with any woman did you" Hank's snarl interrupted them. He had head to the kitchen late at night to rummage the refrigerator for something to eat only to walk into a half-naked Alex flirting with his very naked best-friend (really, had the girl no shame), it is enough to make his blood boil. _The image of Alex and Raven together in bed flashed through his mind and turned his stomach_. How could Alex treat him like a freak yet lusting over Raven's blue form? Or is it that he doesn't care as long and it is a woman. Fuck, his life!

Raven feel uncomfortable at being the subject of their quarrel, and also a little insulted at Hank's choice of word. Well, at least they are talking again.

Squashing the thought that Hank look so enchanting when he is angry, Alex sent a dark glare at him "That is un-call for, I don't just sleep with just any woman, unlike you I have standard. And I happen to find Raven very attractive. **Such unique beauty"**

Hank gritted his teeth. _So Raven is unique while he is a freakish beast! The bastard!_

Alex scowls. Why is Hank look so piss of? It is not like he even like Raven that way, no, Raven had told them her interest in him is completely one sided…Did he change his mind just because he think no other girl would love him now that he is blue_. The DICK, did he think Raven is his doormat or something. _Alex wasn't anywhere near as gentleman as Charles but that is no way to treat a woman especially if said woman is your best friend.

"Really Raven I thought you have much better taste than _this,_ at least find someone who have a brain to match his look"

Still stinging from their fight, he has enough of Hank _looking down on him_. So what if the bastard had graduated Harvard at 15, Alex has _his own achievement_ and unlike the nerdy bastard, it is not only school related. No, he is great at a lot of things; studying, memorizing cooking, fighting, swimming, surfing, darts, tactical strategy, and he is proud of it!

"Are you implying that I am dumb" he asked sharply.

"Please" Hank snorted "You haven't even finishes high school"

That is a low blow, _the arrogant bastard_! A horrible feeling burning in him, not just anger but something akin to jealousy.

"Fuck you!" Alex closes the distance between them_, _yanked Hank down by his collar until his scowl was an inch away from Hank's.

It took another couple of seconds for him to think this might have been a bad idea. His breath caught and he had to force it to move again_. Something not unlike fear burn in the pit of his stomach, fear of what exactly? _A whiff of his clean, uniquely Alex scent wafted past Hank's nose causing his breath to quickens.

"D-Don't you dare insult my intelligent, BOZO. What, you think you can look down on me just because you graduated from Harvard! You think that make you so great. You think people who don't finish high school is dumb. Why don't you try asking me a really difficult question; I will show you" he hiss dangerously giving Hank a harsh shove on the chest just to bring back the distance between them.

"Oh yeah, what's 12492 x 53746?" there's no way Alex can solve this without a calculator but right now Hank is too angry to care.

"671, 395, 032" The blond replied without pause, and without flinching. His burning gaze challenging Hank to say that he is wrong told the blue mutant it wasn't some damn fluke. .

Apparently real Alex is far smarter than Hank ever given him credit for. It is both surprising and intriguing. Great now he is even more attracted to the blond prat. It wasn't fair, how come Alex is both incredibly beautiful and smart "…That's correct" Hank said with frustration clear as day.

Alex smirks triumphantly.

Raven watching the exchange, impress. She doesn't know Alex is that smart.

"I may be a no-body and an ex-convict but I sure as hell weren't dumb" Alex's tone is icy, his eyes glaring daggers at Hank. "If you dare look down on me again, _I will break your damn face along with your glasses with my fist, you hear me Smartass" _he growl. "You may be a genius but you're a narrow minded fool to yourself and others. I dislike people like you, you make yourself seems pitiful"

"I don't want to hear that from you! You call me narrow minded you have treated me like a freak from day one"

Something likes guilt cross over Alex's face before his face closing up abruptly.

"So what if I did. You can't take gentle ribbings" he said with a mocking tone even as his stomach clench with guilt.

"Gentle ribbings, you call that gentle ribbings?!" Hank growled. Alex's insult is the main reason he took the serum, he could have accepted himself like Raven and Charles advices him to but no he wanted Alex acceptance. He wanted to let out a bitter laugh. What acceptance, Alex doesn't even care enough to sympathize with him.

"It is gentle ribbing. It not my fault you can't take a joke!" Alex hiss. "Look Hank, Everyone was deal with their own cards. We need to make the best of what we have. It is not what you have but what you make of it!" he said strongly and with conviction.

Charles had said that Alex have a potency to be a great leader, Raven can understand why, he has really strong mentality.

"Easy for you to say…you with you dashing good look!"

"You think my life is easy, I was in prison" Alex snapped before looking at Hank exasperatedly. "If only you have half of Raven's courage…"

Alex sweeps past him and marching deliberately without a backward glance, as if dismissing the latter was as easy as squashing a fly while Hank's hurt golden pupils following him…Love, anger, guilt and jealousy; his feeling is always so mix up whenever Hank is involve…

"Hank, Alex is actually a lot more than he seem" Raven whisper gently. "You have to get past his barriers if you want to know the real him" That is what Darwin had told her, it still surprise her how Darwin can get through to Alex so easily.

If what Raven said is true than that mean Hank don't really know Alex at all. Then again, the jerk thinks he is a freakish beast so why would he care.

"_You may be a genius but you're a narrow minded fool to yourself and others. I dislike people like you, you make yourself seems pitiful_" Alex voice rang in his head.

He wasn't a narrow minded fool!

"_I realize that you're a loser who focuses so much on your loss instead of what you have" _

He wasn't a loser either

Author note: My Alex and Hank fact is hugely base on the comic.

In the comic Alex is great leader and tactician, he always put his duty first, and he is also very loving and protective toward those who close to him and he is also good with children (although grow up in the orphanage it is to be expected). He is said to have a strong personality. I always believe he is Dean Winchester type of guy.

Hank is a really sweet guy but he can be really selfish at time (like he did to Raven in the movie). It is said he can be obsess with his experiment to the point of forgetting everything else. Hank have live a very happy childhood despite the bullying since his parent love him so much even after he turn beast. I think his personality is rather similar to Samuel (Sam) Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

Searching for beta

Chapter 3 The drug sex

The first thing Alex noted, as he lazily drifted towards wakefulness, was that his head positively throbbed. He kept himself from shaking it and instead opened his eyes and blinked. Once, twice.

He realizes he is sleeping on a rug. Alex fell too warm like he is having fever, his skin slightly flush.

The second thing Alex noted, as his eyes adjusted to the slightly dim lighting, was that he was in a bedroom.

_Not _his.

Alex dragged his fingers through his hair. The last he remembered was... Sean. He was drinking with Sean...

...and then, nothing.

His headache was increasing by the moment. Surely he wouldn't... No. Sean would _never..._

_Gasp!_

Surely _Sean _would never lock him here to have his wicked way with him! Is he even gay?

The next thing Alex realizes is that his chest plate wasn't there. He is going to kill Sean!

XXX

"-Sean!"

This was the greeting that met Beast as he opened his eyes. For a moment, haziness permeated his view, blurred lines which refused to make much sense. Blinking rapidly, he tried to sit.

His head felt twice as large and heavy. And his limbs... _they _felt as though they were made of rubber. Clutching something soft and downy, he used it to draw himself up - only to realize, he was chain to…a _bed_. The cold metal cuffs through a rung in the bed's wooden headboard

He was in a bedroom.

An _unfamiliar _bedroom at that.

"God," he whispered. Calmly, trying very hard not to panic, he rethought the things he did earlier. He was at his lab, Hank was sure of that - and Raven sent him something to eat

And then, nothing. He didn't remember anything after that.

Hank frowned. Did Raven... slip something inside his food? Orchestrate this entire event? Nothing suspicious happened before that incident... and afterwards... well, here he was, confused and dazed.

The more Hank thought of it, the more convinced she was that _that _was what occurred.

Fury bubbled up inside him. This was probably the sickest, vilest thing anyone has ever pulled on him.

What could Raven possibly be _thinking_? Chain him_ in an unfamiliar bedroom _as some sort of sick, horrible prank!

Grimly, he growl Raven's name and realized the awful truth.

"What are _you _doing _here?_" the awful truth - known to the world as Alex Summer - yelled at him.

And suddenly he wasn't so calm anymore.

XXX

"And you two lock Hank and Alex _inside?_"

Sean nodded, still smiling.

Erik glared at him. "You realize they might hurt each other" Lately Alex and Hank's glares are so severe they could fry _anything!_

"We just thought we'd help them kiss and make up," Raven cooed, blinking innocently at Erik. "Speed things up a bit."

Charles snapped. "Honestly I don't think locking them up would work-"

"Oh, it _will _work," Sean said, exchanging wicked smiles with Raven. Charles start to think Sean is a bad influence on his sister…

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, my dear brother - we made damn sure they will." Raven wink

XXX

His body temperature have risen and Alex's skin flush slightly.

Alex was close to losing his calm composure. Here he was, with a nagging headache, fever and an awful temper at having his gorgeous-self kidnap and locked in a bedroom, only to find out later that he was without his chest-plate and _not alone._

And the person who happened to be sharing this room with him was none other than _Henry Philip MacCoy_...

...who sure looked absolutely delectable as he laid there, with soft, luscious lips agape and—

_He quickly cut down that thought_, glaring at the man for all he was worth. His body is getting too warm. Alex stalked toward the door, and as he thought it is lock. The door is thick wood…

"Can you break the door" It wasn't a question, he know how strong Hank is

Hank closed his eyes. Hearing his voice, those soft words coated with his tilting tone, was doing unimaginable things to his senses.

He shook his head - and cursed later on, his heartbeat getting erratic.

"Hank!" the blond yelled. _Sexily. _"I asked you to break down the door"

Forcing himself to calm down, he faced him. And stupidly thought him to be _very _gorgeous. "In case you not notice, I am chain to the bed. Why don't you just blast the door down?"

The blond sigh heavily, running his hand through his blond hair. "I can't, Sean took my chest-plate" Hank nodded in grim understanding it is too dangerous for Alex to use his power in the mansion without the chest-plate. Then it dawn to him "Sean? He is in this too"

XXX

"Those vile bastards" Alex felt his temper rising. "Wait until I got my hands on them…!"

Hank felt himself get rock hard. He has to stop himself from thinking about fucking Alex on the bed.

"Hank?" he drawled, in an indescribably sexy way. "Are you okay?"

He was emphatically _not _okay.

"I am not okay? I'm chain in a bedroom. With _you._" A hopeful - and slightly tingly - feeling stole over Beast as he came to consider a possibility. "We didn't... I mean you and I..."

Alex's eyes stared at him then the bed. "I woke up over there," he said, pointing somewhere near the desk currently laden with fruits and a pot with melted chocolate. "_With my clothes on_. Oh, and a blinding headache."

"So did I," Hank said. "With the headache. Only I woke up _here_." He gestured at the side of the bed.

The tips of his sexy mouth quirked upwards. "We didn't do the dirty deed, then."

"Thank God," Hank said emphatically, looking away from him and his overly hypnotic gaze.

Alex put as much distance from Hank as possible. He thought messages loudly so Charles can hear. After a while; there isn't even a reply. "Damn it" Alex mumble, his voice a little husky. "…Guess we just have to wait for those bastards to let us go…" he muttered, scratching the side of his neck and tugging at his collar. He is starting to lose his focus…This is bad!

For a wild, uninhibited moment, Hank fantasized that he was going to pop open the button there, and slowly undress towards his- "…Yeah," he said quickly, halting the train of thought he just had.

XXX

You did _what_!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh, relax. It's not like we poisoned them or anything."

"Ecstasy was prohibited for many _reasons_!" Charles said, wringing his hands.

"So is penetrating people dream" Raven counter annoyed. "A wild, raunchy tumble would be good for both of them"

Charles paled. "Are you kidding me? With Hank strength and his stamina-"

"Oh relax, Charles." Erik rolled his eyes, clapped him at the back. "Hank wouldn't hurt Alex. He likes him too much"

XXX

The room had grown so hot for Alex's taste. The blond stand there, panting , with a thin layer of sweat across his body. His eyes were half lidded and he had a prominent erection.

There was an awful lot of space between them, and yet Hank knew he'd become too aware of Alex's every move. It was as if the blond was right beside him, enticing him with every breath he took.

And if he were honest - which he weren't too fond of being, by the way - he would've admitted to himself that _this _was his normal, usual reaction to Alex presence every single time.

Only in those times, they weren't alone and inside a very convenient _bedroom!_

_Damn._

Alex started to feels dizzy "…W-We have to get out of here," Alex said meekly. He then straightened his back, and pinned him with an extremely honest look. "…You do realize what they've... possibly, purposely done to us, right?"

Hank flush looked away. "Only an idiot wouldn't."

They were locked in a bedroom together, the door lock, the bed large and accommodating... his damn hormones raging.

Yes. There was only _one _reason behind it all.

Hank shook his head, and folded his long legs towards himself. "Why would they do this?" he asked. "I mean... why me? Why with _you_?" did they realize his feeling for Alex.

"They probably just wanted to fuck with us is all" Alex gritted his teeth. He felt a slight panic in his stomach, what if they know…His head hurts!

Standing there, with a slightly deranged, fully angry expression on his face, Hank thought Alex Summer never looked more... _irresistible_.

Then again, perhaps _he _was the deranged one.

Hank take a deep breath, trying to keep his his thoughts in a socially, _morally _acceptable rating. "You're a tactician. Use that brain of yours and help me figure out what to do!"

Hank stared hard past him, and Alex noted that he was looking at the door. The small sliver of space underneath indicated moving shadows, which only meant... "There are people outside," the blue mutant said, stating the obvious. He opened his mouth to yell.

"I can almost guarantee they won't do anything if we scream our heads off," Alex cut in.

Another idea "The professor-" Hank wanted to say 'hear our thoughts' if they thought it out loud.

"…I already try that! If he wanted to help, he would already have!" Alex said angrily.

Hank stared at him dumbfounded. The thought of the professor in cohort with Sean and Raven is hard to wrap in. He looked at the energy blaster, annoyed at having him shot down his brilliant ideas. "What _should _we do, then?"

His face flush an even deeper red, making Beast craves to know exactly what he was thinking. His eyes were dazed, thin rings of glittering blue around dilated, glossy black pupils. Alex is fighting the sudden idea his mind and body was supplying. 'N-NO… I am not going to take advantage of Hank like that!' he thought hazily

'What take advantage, even with his hand chain Hank can easily push you of if he doesn't want it!' Alex's body flushes with desire. All his hard earn control is bleeding away.

"What _should _we do, then?" Hank ask him again. Alex close their distance so fast and climb atop the bed - and was now crawling on top of Hank.

He swallowed heavily. "Alex," he said, trying very hard _not _to show how his presence was affecting him, "what... what are you _doing?_" How he _despised _the squeak in his tone.

The blond smiles and lean closer. Barely an inch separated them now. "Giving them what they want."

And just like that, he dragged his hands up Hank's chest, and brought his mouth to his.

It was like bringing a small, harmless fire into a room filled with gunpowder. Something inside Beast exploded - his lips touching, tasting. Alex's scent drove him insane. The blond response further fed his hunger. The more Alex gave, the more he wanted - and he knew, right then, that there was only one logical end to this.

Alex started to kiss his neck, and moved his hands so that they were _everywhere_; running up and down his back, pinching him and grabbing him. All of Hank's nerves felt like they were on fire. Their erections strained against each other and Hank was gasping. A shudder drove through the their body. Beast's mouth nearly devoured his, teeth against his soft bottom lip testing the softness with delicate nibbles. "Mmn - nnn - "

Moving so that their erections rubbed against each other as the energy blaster started to pull of his shirt, throwing it to the side. Even the feel of his own clothing against his skin is a sweet rough torment. The younger teen pulled Hank's T-shirt over his head. Hank's body hitching at the slide of cloth across sensitized tingling skin. Hank is afraid that Alex will think his topless body too freakish but his eyes are drinking Hank in.

Hank flushed and Alex grinned, swooping down to kiss him again. Alex put his mouth around his left nipple, flicking his tongue around in a circle and tugging on it with his teeth. He then moved to the right nipple and flicked it with his nail, kissed it and moved his tongue up and down over it. Hank arched against Alex, moaning wantonly, his face flushed. Alex ran his hands up and down Hank's sides light scratching with his nails as he felt Hank's breaths quicken.

The blue mutant's head was spinning, dizzy heat spilling out through all his senses. His lips swollen and damp, his eyes narrow with lust and his face flushed and cock was already steel-hard

Bending over, he kisses Hank's belly, with soft sucking kisses while his hand moved so that it was rubbing against the bulge in Hank's black pants. Those deft fingers opened the snap on his pants and pulled the zipper down. Hank almost moaned at the sudden loosening. It felt almost like a little release with as dazzlingly sensitive as he felt; stars exploded behind Hank's eyes and he pushed his hips forward, greedy for sensation, aching with need.

He returned to kissing Hank's chest, as Alex plunged his hand down Hank's pants, into his underwear and wrapping it around his penis. He pulled Hank's length out of his pants and started to rub his hand up and down the base Beast moans filling the room

Hank was thrusting his hips, the pleasure of being touched by someone else exploding along his nerves and he couldn't seem to hold back. His mewling cries seemed to only urge Alex on because that hand was touching him and then stroking him.

Alex's lips were on his collarbone and pleasure flowed through Hank, not just from the stroking on his cock but from every little touch from Alex. His lips, the heat from Alex's skin against his. "Oh God, Alex!" Hank cried as he thrust into Alex's hand, his cum spilling all over his love's hand.

Alex pulled back for a minute and pulled off his own pants; then in one swift movement pulled off Hank's pants and briefs. Hank gasped as he felt the cold air against his body and then gasped for another reason as Alex moved that so that he was eye level with his penis.

"Please - hah, Alex, please?"

Alex opened his mouth and licked the head, spinning his tongue around it making Hank's skin throbbed and tingled. Without any warning he opened his mouth wider sheathing his length with care and trying not to gag as Hank thrust into his throat. His nails dug into Beast's hips, and Alex closed his eyes, involuntary tears around the edges of his lashes as he listened to Hank gasp and moan, his own cock aching between his thighs now with pure arousal.

Hank gazes down at him, eyes so dark and fill with carnal bliss. 'Oh my' Alex sheath his teeth and suck harder. Alex swirl his tongue around him, pulling hard…over and over.

"I'm gonna come" the blue man groans

He felt like he would explode at any moment when the blond beauty pulled back

It took a force of will to pull his mouth back and off of Hank's length, leaving it dripping and slick and twitching. Hank was panting hard, trembling a little. And his Eros' eyes burned up into his features

"Tell me," Alex rasped, "that you want this."

The eyes that gazed up at Alex pleadingly were wide, dilated pupils dark and glossy with drugged desire, his lips open and panting "Please, oh god please" desperation touching his voice, husky frustration edging it_. _He felt almost raw for need of release, for the desire to have Alex's body above him, around him, inside him by any means necessary

Alex reached into his discarded pants and pulled out a small bottle and squirted some liquid on his fingers. He bites his lip as he rubs it on Hank's length. The blond is achingly hard and he wanted Hank inside of him so **badly.**

Alex rubbed the lubricant over his three fingers and then inserted one inside him, moving in and out quickly before another was added. Neither Hank nor Alex had much patience. Hank watched with those eyes - _desperately hungry_ eyes as Alex use his lube coated fingers to open up his own entrance. The blond had never felt his body more on display, and perhaps he had never been more excited, either. The third finger had barely breached Alex's entrance before he pull it out, moaning to Hank to "let do it" already

He grasped Hank's huge manhood and leads his erection to press against his entrance and slowly, but surely did he sheathed his hung fortitude. The blond could feel every tremble that went through the blue beauty's lean, taut frame; exquisite sensitivity swirled like fire over every inch of skin, inside or out, that Hank touched He had longed for this moment. Alex sat still astride Hank's pulsating manhood that stretched him and filled him to the point of blissful pain, and allowed himself to remember this feeling of finally being connected to the man he loved. The warmth radiating from Beast's powerful body were nearly as pleasurable as the thick fullness inside him, searing him from the inside out, grinding deep

Hank broke on a growling moan at the feeling of being in Alex's tight heat. Alex was so damn tight. His inner walls were clamped forcefully on his swelled erection and it felt as if he would wring out his release. It took him all of his power to not pound into the blond hard. He would give Alex time to adjust to his length. It is their first time and…last time.

He would have thought Alex was in pain from this but the younger mutant started to sway his hips, slowly much like the rocking of a chair.

He started bucking slowly, coming out only a little at a time until the hot channel loosened some. The bliss on his Eros' face as he looked back at him was almost more that Beast could handle. The blue beast growled and gasped and moaned, as he lavished his love's neck with savage bites and, harsh sucking.

The scientist began thrusting harder into the pliable body on-top him, relishing in the moans he alone was causing. And then Alex didn't know anything at all. His voice broke free of what fragile frayed control he had left as Alex met Hank's thrust for thrust with wanton vigor.

Faster!" the blond beauty moaned loudly. Hank complied.

Beast leant in to kiss Alex as he fucked him, nibbling on his lip and thrusting his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. They moved back and forth, Hank's plunges getting more and more forceful

Beast must have hit the prostate, because Alex's voice rose in a cry of pleasure . Hank thrust into the same spot repeatedly, and the nails on his hips dug in painfully.

Fuck...oh god...Hank!" Desperately overstimulated, he nearly wept, his face buried against Hank's neck and his hips bucking so that his red-flushed length rubbed against Beast's belly between them, slicking the exposed skin with precum in wet streaks and affording the blond even more stimulation

Short, harsh, animal noises escaped Hank as he pounded into him with deep, possessive thrusts. Alex set teeth and mouth to Hanks neck, muffling moans and sobs and desperate broken begging against the reddening skin. Each thrust jolted him with fresh shocks of liquid pleasure.

Alex's cries reached a new level as both felt the pressure begin to coil in their bodies.

"So close...s-so close..."

Beast pushed harder and faster into his Eros.

He could feel his stomach and his balls tightening when Alex let an incoherent, wordless cry, and a liquid that was decidedly not sweat gushed over both of their stomachs. Alex came so hard that his vision suddenly white-blinded and his own hips spasming helplessly.

.

A few more desperate thrusts into the tight channel, and Alex felt more than heard Hank cry his name, and stiffen, arching against him hard as he drove deep inside Alex, as if he would climb inside him given a chance. A strangled scream left Alex's lips as he came, simultaneously feeling both Hank's release inside of him and his teeth as Hank bit into Alex's shoulder.

Alex's eyes had closed and, falling against Hank's warm body.

. Even after he'd come, though, and Alex's warm sated weight pressed him into the bed, his hips hitched in quick little needy motions as he labored for breath, sucking in deep gasps of air as if it could cool him, though blissful, swimming unconsciousness followed soon after, with the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

XXX

"Look-"

"Shh!" Raven glared at Sean. "I can't hear a thing!"

Ever since that loud _moan _from the other side of the door, the four of them had barely said a word. Raven and Sean instantly pressed their ears to the wood, hungry for any sound indicating what was going on inside, while Charles and Erik frowned ferociously and resisted the urge to drag them out.

A few moments later, and Raven and Sean were crying and shrieking and hugging.

"We've done it!" Raven cried.

"You mean _they've _done _it_," Sean corrected.

Ron nodded. "Yes! That's what I meant!"

More with the shrieking.

Erik nearly gagged.

XXX

Beast awake first, slowly as if surfacing from a long sleep. A faint drugged haze veiled the edge of his consciousness. _His eyes shot open when the sex event hit him._ His first instinct is to run and hide, afraid Alex will be angry and disgusted when he wake up but he still chain to the bed so he made no move so to not wake the blond. Staring at the naked Eros on top of him, this is probably the last time Alex sleeping naked on top of him.

'I LOVE YOU, ALEX" he whispers.

XXX

Slowly, as if surfacing from a long sleep or a three-day drunk, Alex stirred some hours after he fall asleep, sore in ways he had never felt himself sore, aching all along the line of his own body. He was dazedly aware, sober as a judge and wishing he wasn't, as each motion short of breathing flexed muscles that ached with use; a faint drugged haze veiled the edge of his consciousness, and beyond that, there was Hank

Gold eyes gazed nervously up at him "H-Hey," Hank said softly, and a little unsure. "Y-You awake now?" Hank prepares himself for Alex tantrum.

Feeling sweat dried on his skin; he studied Hank's face. He can see how nervous Hank is, how much he want to escape. It felt like a thousand punch in the gut.

'Well Alex, what do you expect? He hates you remember' his mind tells him. 'You're stronger than this, don't let him see how this affect you…. You can do it, walk away like it is nothing!' He still has his pride, and he would be damn if he let this shake him up. It really hurt but he has been through far worse.

Alex face closing of into an impassive mask. Hank waited for Alex to yell at him…it didn't come. Too his surprise the blond just pulled himself from him, lying down next to him, grunting at the soreness. Alex let one eye close; the effort was too much to open it…Hank has expected anger, disgust…he hadn't expected Alex to treat the matter like it is nothing. Then again before he doesn't have the slightest ideas that Alex would sleep with a guy, can the blond surprise him more.

The two boys lay there for a few moments sticky with sweat before Alex moved to get up, searching for his pants. He found them and pulled them on. Beast looked at Alex not knowing what to say.

"I bet the door is un-lock now, I will go get the key for your chain from those bastards" Alex said, his tone devoid of emotion. Hank swallowed bitterly, that meant it is over. This is the bitterest pill he had ever have to swallow.

Hank watched as he put on his T-shirt and doing up his belt. Then Alex silently help put Hank boxers on (Hank is surprise the blond doesn't look disgusted looking at him without the effect of the drug) then Hank watched as he walked away from the bed. Alex pause at the door, hoping Hank will say something, anything but he doesn't. The blond open the door and stride out.

XXX

Charles and Erik both watched with grim satisfaction as their students got their comeuppance.

"How could you, Raven?" Hank growls. "What were you _thinking?_"

Raven tried to muster a smile. "Probably along the lines of, 'we want you two to be happy'?"

Alex emitted a harsh laugh.

"Oh please," Alex snapped, glaring at them. "Try again."

The blue woman straightened, brushed off invisible lint from her expensive shirt. "Well, _that's _the truth whether you want it or not. You two need to be set straight!"

Alex fought the urge to hit her, he doesn't hit women. "You do realize you will pay _hell _for this, right, Sean? I always return every debt-"

Sean crossed his arms. "The professor won't let you. Right?" He looked at the two men and smiled.

Charles stayed mute and Erik look like he doesn't give a damn.

"_Right_?"

Silence.

The smile disappeared from Sean's face. "Wait Alex, I'm sorry!" he squeak. Beside it is Raven's fault too"

"Traitor!"

Alex glares at Charles and Erik "I can't believe you two let them play us like this? Some mentors you guys are" Blindly, Alex storm of.

"Dammit, why did he always do that?" Raven said annoy. "He doesn't even give us time to explain"

"Explain what, that you guys are sickos," Hank snapped. "If you guys so sexual frustrated go get laid, don't fuck around with us!" he growl before he also storm out.

Note: Sean and Raven is obviously not as innocent as they look especially Sean. He is actually a lot more cunning, smart and better actor than he look since he is the future legendary undercover detective with many multi-talent and great control over his power. And it the comic raven is a great assassin not to mention she boldly seduce Hank in the movie.

Since Hank is in Beast form I think the effect of the drug is weaker on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Handcuff part 1

Sean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter?"

"They have stopped speaking for nine days."

"At least they're not fighting." Erik replies nonchalantly

"…B-but our plans fail again. I thought if they sleep together once…"

Raven rolled her eyes, and sigh heavily "Obviously those two love maps are more critical than we think"

"I don't think it is a total failure, I have seen Hank's eyes trailing after Alex more often than not. I think Hank get that Alex doesn't really think he is a freak or hate him and he now knows Alex bisexuality. I think all they need is another push." Charles said sagely.

"Okay, so what do we do, oh all-knowing Charles?"

"I actually have an idea..." All eyes turned to Erik as he began to explain his plan.

XXX

Their jaws dropped at the sight of their hands handcuffed together. Alex's right was attached to Hank's left. Hank tugged experimentally at his hand, testing the resistance. He pulled his hand closer to him, and Alex's hand followed close behind.

"Finally and I thought I would never get to handcuff you two" Erik's bored voice startled the two young men into looking up abruptly. They glared a little bit at each other, before turning their scathing looks on Erik. Alex was the first to speak.

"What the hell, man? Why're we cuffed together?"

"Well, the rest of the inhabitants of the house have decided that something had to be done about your inability to kiss and make up," Erik shifted from his place leaning against the door, "so we intervened. The handcuffs were my idea." He finished smugly. Hank gaped at him. . The energy blaster so would love to get that smile off his lips with his fist.

Alex glare can make a lesser man kneel and beg for mercy, Hank never thought he can be so terrifying "Get them off us, right now. I have enough of you guys fucking around with us! Beside me and Hank hasn't been quarrelling for more than a week already so shouldn't you guys quit fucking around with us!" Alex seemed to be the only one of the two cuffed young men still capable of speaking. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I don't really give a damn but the others is tired of you guys either quarrelling or not speaking to each other. So we went with handcuffs. I've been carrying those blasted things around for two days, but I never caught you two together"

"What the HELL!? You can't do this to us. We have finally stop quarrelling and you guys are making things difficult for us" Hank had finally regained control over his tongue, and was making the matter very apparent.

"Sorry, Hank, but you two will be chained together until you can work it out. Kiss and make up, and this'll all go away. Anyways, goodnight!" Erik grinned sinisterly and gave a little wave before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" yelled Hank after him, jangling the handcuffs.

Alex sighed.

Hank looked down at his wrist, turning it this way and that. With his left hand, he reached down and started to tug at the metal handcuff. He tugged it up his right hand, trying to fit it through.

"Don't bother," Alex muttered. "It's impossible to get out of those. Unless you want a sprained or bleeding wrist."

He ignored him. Beast continued tugging and tugging. His skin burned from the metal scrapping his wrist and palm, he gritted his teeth in concentration.

"Hank, stop!" Alex pried his hand from his wrist. Seeing a worry look cross Alex's handsome face, Hank doesn't fight back. "First let's go talk to the professor. If he doesn't help us, well…" he looks at Beast, there's no way they can go and buy a saw with Hank looking like this. "…We can try to get along until their idiocy die down"

XXX

Alex glare darkly at both Erik and the professor as they all eat. Despite their earlier talk to Charles, they are both still chain together.

As much as he wanted to stay angry, he was absolutely starving. The food looked delicious.

_Yum,_ Alex thought. The blond reached to grab his fork but when he did another hand was pulled also. Sean and Raven snickered, but Alex's icy glare hushed the two instantly. Quietly and pointedly Hank whispered, "Use the other hand."

He tried and managed, somewhat, but ended up eating far less than he normally would have because it was too much trouble.

When they both were done, they rose from the table. As they walked to the stair Sean stopped them, "Please try not to kill each other."

They continued up the stair and walk to their room in tense silence. They reached two doors, looking at each other awkwardly. Alex's room was to the right, Hank's to the left. Alex subconsciously lifted his right hand to rub the back of his neck, weighing his option

He doesn't want Hank in his room (he only let close friend inside) but…to sleep on Hank's bed. Unbidden the thought rose dazedly to mind that that was where the blue Eros slept - this was where, undoubtedly, those strong hands and long fingers would stroke down his own belly; those long firm legs would part with feline grace and those fingers would wrap around Hank's own length, stirring himself to a fever pitch –

He quickly cut of that thought. He has decided to move on, hasn't he?

Alex swiftly turning and entering his room, effectively ending the dilemma on which room Alex and Hank should occupy for the night

Looking around the room, Hank is surprise how the room look exactly like dream Alex room; even the books in the shelf are the same (only there is increasing in the numbers of books. He has heard that dream can show the future or the people you will meet in the future but this…Somehow he feel there is something more to this, something crucial that he can't rub his fingers on. His eyes turn to the _elaborate floor length mirror_ that took pride of place against the far wall and he remembers the graphic mirror sex dream that he have and his face flush purple.

XXX

Talking more to himself than to Alex Hank said, "This day had been far too long. I just want to shower and go to bed."

"What, you want to shower in front of me?" he mock.

He watched as his eyes widened in horror of realization. "We can't… oh no…this is bad."

"Just be glad that at least we're both guys" Alex said grimly.

"Let just go to bed" Hank sighed.

"…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alex raised an eyebrow at him, pants around his ankles. He stepped out of them before replying.

"I usually sleep half naked but since I can't put of my clothes, this will do"

Hank blush making his cheeks purple

They moved to the bed, turned down the covers. Alex crawled awkwardly to the left side of the bed, Hank following and settling on the right. They stare at the ceiling. Neither boy is comfortable.

Hank can't believe this. How is he supposed to sleep when the one he loves is right beside him? He can't do this.

The blond turns off the lamp and darkness blankets the room with only the light from street lights and the moon coming from the window. Hank sighs and took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table. He closes his eyes trying to sleep.

"Good night, Alex."

"G'night, Hank."

XXX

When Beast hears the even breathing he knows the blond is asleep. He was a little disappointed that Alex fell asleep so fast even when sharing the bed with him but the blond is probably exhausted from training and being handcuff to Hank. He lies on his side facing him. Their adjoined wrists between them on the bed. He didn't know how long he'd been watching the blond sleep, breath catching on every twitch of his eyes and soft sleep-sigh, but he couldn't tear his attention away

Some strange, possessive intensity made him watch with a quiet desperation, shift closer, as close as he could, a hairsbreadth away.

The way those long eyelashes fan out on his porcelain cheeks as his eyelids twitch ever-so-slightly… the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way those silky strands shift across the pillow like liquid fire when he turns his head, his lips parted softly with the rhythm of his breathing… and the faint, sweet smile playing on those lips that let Hank know he is dreaming of something good – and Heaven help him, Hank cannot help but give in to his craving and move to kiss him chastely on the lip. Everything vanished in that one moment, narrowed down to nothing but the warm puff of Alex's breath over his lips.

His heart beats so fast when Alex stirred. He is relief when the blond only turn onto his side facing him. Hank smiles as he continues to look at their adjoined hands.

He waits, and listens to the quiet breathing. It lulls him and he allows it. He doesn't struggle to remain awake, he just wants to stay at his love's side for a while more, in the dark, alone, and silent. Somehow, he finds a certain peace.

Soon he is asleep with a content smile on his face.

XXx

"Alex...Alex are you awake?" Hank whispered. He had been lying there for an hour trying to decide what to do about his...problem.

Alex groan "What do you want Big-feet? I am trying to sleep."

"I-I have to go to the restroom Alex. Now..." He is mighty embarrass

Alex groaned and stretched. Hank winced. That was doing nothing to help his problem. "…Fine. Let's go." The blond try to keep his voice from wavering

Hank jumped up and dragged Alex to the bathroom. He turned on the light, and Alex squinted, then gave up and closes his eyes "Hurry up Hank." He said groggily. . He winces as he listens to the sound of pant unzip, turn half way around and quickly turns on the faucet so he can't hear Hank…

Once the blue mutant was done, he washed his hands, and led Alex, who still had his eyes tightly shut, toward the bed

Hank collapsed on it, sending the blond right on top of him; remind them of their recent sex. They both blush at the reminiscence.

Alex quickly clambered over to his side of the bed. Once the blanket was back on both of them, Hank relaxed.

XXX

It was about half 2 in the morning when Hank awoke to Alex _writhing and thrashing his limbs wildly._

The blue man grasped Alex's wrist, pushing that hand flat against the bed, then reaching for the other one to keep the blond from throwing him off.

He pin Alex down so he stopped thrashing and hitting things on the bed-stand and headboard.

"Alex! Wake up! Alex! Alexander Summer! Havok! Alex! Alex, wake up!"

XXX

Alex tossed fitfully in his sleep. Sweat beaded on his body as he fought off a nightmarish dreamscape that only he could see.

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

The 'Wolf' didn't stop.

Alex tried to fight them

The 'Wolf' had the upper hand. Two of them caught his hands and the other tore his clothes easily, punched him in the kidney once to still him, and then savaged him open with dry, calloused fingers. It happened fast; an ugly, quick sequence of events with startling momentum.

It hurt.

It kept hurting. He felt himself sobbing, burrowed in mad indecision. It was just so hard to _think__, to remember what he was supposed to do, what he wasn't supposed to do, ever._

When the fingers pulled out of him with a slick, stinging pop, he whined and shuddered. Then the man turned him over and Alex saw two others entering the cell.

The power rises up to heats his skin, making the choice for him. STOP!

But the man moved at him dizzyingly fast, breaching him. As he screams in pain, his power erupted. He killed them in blazing fire—the heat, smell of smoke and burning bodies…

_XXX_

Alex woke screaming, fighting Hank's grip franticly (which Hank immediately release him from) and slammed upright in bed, trying to claw his way back to what he knew was reality, rather than the horrifying memories of his time back at prison, where _he killed 5 men_

Alex sitting up in bed, bathed in moonlight from the open curtains.His entire body was shuddering, his breath fast and labored. The pale light coloured the beautiful blond in silvered shades of gray and white. He was panting, eyes wide and unfocused. He'd stopped yelling, but his body was shaking, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Alex," said Hank uncertainly. "Hey, it's OK. It just a dream"

"I know that, damn it!" said Alex, and turned away from Hank

"OK. I'm sorry. Um."

Alex gripped the mattress. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, this was what he'd feared, losing it in front of somebody else - and OK, at least this was Hank and Hank wouldn't tell—

"Hey. Breathe deep."

Alex made a questioning sound.

"You... um, Alex, looks like you are having kind of a panic attack."

Alex shook his head slightly, trying to slow down his breathing. Bring it down, count from ten to one, focus on the breath...

"Does... this happen a lot?"

"That's none of your business," Alex managed coldly. At Hank increasingly worry look he reply. "…Sometime" he lied, the nightmares never leave him for more than few days. "Nothing I can't deal with" Hank can see Alex's body wound tighter than a bowstring.

"Maybe you should get Charles' help?"

Alex avoid Hank's gaze, wiping his forehead. Fuck. Beads of sweat. He probably looked vaguely green - he'd seen himself in the mirror during one of these, and it wasn't a good look. OK. This was OK_. He wasn't shaking any more - not much, anyway- and he wasn't hyperventilating_

"Alex" Hank said carefully, his tone thick with worry that bring Alex gaze back at him.

He swallowed, unable to look away from Hank, seeing what he recently didn't let himself notice - and Hank's golden feral eyes were really incredibly beautiful, he thought irrelevantly. His body so strong, wiry, his hands so deft and skilled, his fur just begging to be played with—

Damn it, he was staring. His body was tensing in an entirely different way and he was helpless, helpless to stop it. Goosebumps were rising on his arms, his fingers suddenly itching to reach out and touch Hank

Hank reached for him, slowly, and he should be backing away, he should be putting distance between them...

Hank's hand was on his (_the sparks of electricity pricked his hands. _There's a ribbon between them, vibrating and alive_)_, and they were gazing at each other. "You want to talk about it… your nightmare" Hank voice is infinite gentle, reminding him of the sweet, old Hank he had fallen so hard for…Maybe the old Hank wasn't as lost as he thought…

The string, the ribbon between them, pulses a new. It feels like a physical force, like magnets or electricity, like the well of gravity come to swallow them into the abyss.

Alex took a deep breath. "Hank…." He swallowed before he remembers how Hank looks after their sex. 'What am I hoping for?' he thinks bitterly. A cloud slipping across his face, erasing the emotion from his eyes. _There's a distance in his gaze that's off-putting and silencing. _ "…I don't want to talk about it"

Hank deflates. For a moment, he thinks he's actually peeled back part of the covering Alex hiding beneath, but it fades and Alex's in control again.

XXX

As the first light hit the room, Alex slowly felt himself waking up. Although, he found himself attempting to snuggle back into that deep stage of sleep that he was being pulled from. '_Wait, snuggle? '_ As he forced his eyes open he remembered what has happen and realized why he wanted to "snuggle" back to sleep.

He was wrapped in the arms of Henry Philip MacCoy, well in the arm of (since one arm was attached to his own). Alex's heart speed up, Hank's fur feels so soft against his skin.

Beast felt something stir next to him and he too forced his eyes open. There was an uncomfortable, awkward moment where they simply looked at each other, until they both jumped up from where they were laying. Which, by the way, was not such a good idea because as they jumped up to opposite sides of the rather large bed they were both pulled right back into each other.

BAM

"Owww." Alex whined.

Their heads had crashed into each other.

"What the HELL, BOZO" Alex say cradling his head, Hank's head sure is hard

"Good Morning to you too." Hank replied.

Alex scowled. "I have to go for my morning run"

"What? But it is still early…" Hank mumbled drowsily. He always sleeps for two hours more.

"I always started exercising after sunrise" Alex counters. Before Hank can protest some more he added "With all the energy the sun given me, there's no way I can go back to sleep"

It was Alex next word that made Hank freak out….

"I have to shower." His tone is clipped.

Seeing no other way around it Alex resolves to undress and cut his shirt slits into one side of them with scissor to get it of the cuff. The blond mentally noted to stitch it up later. Hank has to tear his eyes from roaming around Alex's pearly white chest.

"Are you going to shower like that?"

Hank sigh before dragging Alex's hand as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang on the cuff before cutting the seam. Then he pulls of his pant, leaving only his boxers. The blond keep his eyes firmly on the floor.

Alex dragged Hank toward the bathroom and enters the tub, grateful that it is big.

The taps squeaked as he turned them on, so the water could warm up before they got in

XXx

They were inches apart and there was a blanket of heavy steam wrapped around them.

The hot water warmed Alex, but it didn't really make him feel better. He really wants to beat up Erik for his stupid handcuff idea. He tried to focus on the steamy water pouring down his body and not on the blue mutant behind him.

If Hank had thought that Alex was fucking hot before, then he was completely unprepared for the absolute vision that stood before him.

Alex was a complete Adonis. The shower water had made him all shimmery and sleek and fuck-able, with his hair disheveled and his skin smelling of soap. His toned body gleaming in the light. His eyes wandered over Alex's face, lingering on the perfect planes and shadows. They slid lower to the hard, taut column of his throat...the muscular breadth of his shoulders...his flat, solid chest. His breathing had become rather erratic in response. Golden eyes inadvertently heating as he took in the lean flanks, flat, ridged abdomen...and lower. Alex boxers were made heavy by water, hipbones jutting like some kind of taunt.

Drawing in a deep, measured breath, he struggled to subdue his indefensible craving to push Alex to the bathroom wall and fuck him hard and fast. **Had Alex not jolted every sexual nerve in his body, had not the sledgehammer blow occurred, it will be a lot easier.**

Alex has to suppress a blush and resist covering himself with his hands from those wild, lusting eyes. He shivered by that look alone. The transformation probably enhance Hank's sexual desire, it is nothing.

Hank can't help but wishing he is the water so he can explore every crook of Alex's gorgeous body. 'Bad thought' Hank felt his dick harden.

Beast thought of anything that would make his little Hank calm down. Once he had everything under control, Hank smiled and opened his eyes.

Alex washed his hair, and he closed his eyes and smiled as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Hank silently moaned as his hand gently grazed Alex's cheek. The blond beauty started to rinse his hair out. Once satisfied, he motioned for the scientist to start washing his fur.

Hank grabbed a wash-cloth and pours some soap on it and worked it into his fur

As Hank rinse himself, Alex keep his mind occupy, try to block his thought from thinking about Hank half naked with his fur damn with shower water. Damn it!

Hank grabbed the towels and handed Alex one and took the other. "Dry yourself"

The younger man took the towel.

"Keep your eyes close" the blond told him.

Beast held his eyes tightly shut, and his heart became erratic as he felt his hand skim up Alex's leg as the blond Eros pulled off his boxers.

Drawing in a deep, measured breath, he again struggled to subdue his indefensible craving to push Alex to the bathroom wall and fuck him hard and fast.

Alex wrapped the towel around his waist. "Okay, your turn."

Hank opened his eyes and immediately saw the dripping boxers in his hand. He swallowed hard, and grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off. Once he was satisfied he wrapped his towel around his waist.

Once they hang their boxers, they both went back to the bedroom to get dress.

XXX

Alex changed into a dry boxers and jeans; he doesn't bother to wear a shirt. Then they went into Hank room and Hank changed into a black khakis. Hank is uncomfortable that he can't wear a top.

XXX

Alex was fit. Hank knew that, he have ogled his love's arms, legs, chest, and butt-each part progressively better looking than the last. He could stare for hours if he wasn't so busy with his works… Just because Alex ran to stay fit didn't mean Hank did too…he hasn't did it since 3 months ago. So there was no reason Hank should be running around the mansion this early…And he was.

The trees lining the running path were a dark green and beautiful in the dawn's light. The furry mutant had never seen them look like that before, but then again, he was usually asleep at this hour. Hank did love how much skin Alex revealed. There was no denying that he was absolutely gorgeous, but what amazed him was how everything about him was a feast for the eyes

Alex runs as fast as he could while Hank easily matches his step.

A little more than two hours later, Alex out of breath and hands resting on his knees, and Hank jogging in place beside him, that goofy grin on his stupid face

"Workout always makes you feel good, doesn't it" Alex dripping with sweat, shining in the sunlight, smiling at him without a care in the world totally makes it worth it. Hank commits it to his memory.

XXX

They sat down on a nearby bench. Alex brushed his hair from his face, his hand coming away damp with sweat, as he waited for his breathing to even out. Every breath he gasped into his lungs felt clean and untainted, the morning sun chasing away the chill in his chest.

"You should workout more, exercise release endorphin that make we happier not to mention boost our immune system"

Hank sat back, a small smile still on his face. An easy silence descended upon them, punctuated only by Alex panting. Then, Hank spoke. "Is that why you always forced me to train?"

"Not really" a beat "I just want you to not neglect your responsibility…to not waste half of your amazing talent" Alex look down at his hand so not to look at Hank. "I have learns martial art since I am 4. It come with being a Summer and I love it" Alex paused, looking contemplative.

"It took me many years of hard training to be this strong…" IT takes Hank only a few weeks of training to beat him and that is before his transformation. It pisses him of…but Hank doesn't need to know that, his jealousy toward Hank is uncalled for. What should he say; that I use to mock you all the time because I was jealous of you and in love with you at the same time? That would go well.

"But you, you are a natural fighter" Just like his dad is, and maybe that is why Alex is so jealous of Hank-because he is so mega talented in many things. Alex looked at the blue man, whose only sign of exertion was the slight purple in his cheeks.

"When you fight it is like you're born to do it. Free, wild and strong and simply…." He wanted to say beautiful. "…great"

Surprisingly, Alex doesn't give himself enough credit. The blond always seem so confident (unless about his power), is it just another covering to mask his own insecurity. Hank has observes Alex fighting style closely. Alex show much more progress in real battle than in any of their training regimen. He is an instinctive fighter-like how he manages to control his beam without the chest-plate during their fight with Shaw. Not to mention he is a really talented tactician. Alex fighting style is reckless but brilliance and hard to predict- it always surprise Hank how Alex plan his next moves so fast and quickly alter his strategy when something unexpected happen. Most opponents would be overwhelms by Alex's fighting style.

"I think you're selling yourself short" Hank said firmly. "You're a natural fighter and a really talented tactician. I have seen you fight"

Alex doesn't seem all that convince.

XXX

After a quick shower, Alex went to prepare breakfast.

Hank watches as Alex prepare scorn and coffee for breakfast. It takes a lot longer than usual but Alex stubbornly went through it even though Hank tries to talk him out of it. The blond always prepare breakfast no matter whose turn it is, it is one of his routine.

He set a mug of coffee down on the table in front of Hank.

Hank took it in both hands and dragged in a deep breath. "Oh, God, that's amazing."

Alex tries to keep himself from blushing at Hank coffeegasm.

He downed half the coffee in three long, uninterrupted swallows before wondering how Alex knew how he likes his coffee… Agave, no milk or sugar and it wasn't so hot that he burned his mouth. Nah, must be a fluke.

"Here" Alex passes him an apple. Hank's health is still a priority. "An apple a day, keep the doctor away"

"Really?" Hank said in a mood to attempt conversation. "And why is that"

"Well no, it need more than an apple daily but it help to some extends. An apple contains zero cholesterol, fat and sodium, and it is not harmful to your health in any way. It has a low calorie count of 80, and it is the perfect choice of food for you if you are trying to lose weight. Also, it provides 22 grams of carbohydrates, which make up 7% of recommended daily value, and some of these carbohydrates are complex carbohydrates that can give you a sustained energy boost. It is a good source of dietary fiber as well. An apple also has many great nutrients that perform various tasks to keep your body healthy, and these include vitamins, minerals and antioxidants. Although apples do not contain large amounts of vitamins and minerals, the skin of apples contains important fibers such as pectin. Pectin is a soluble fiber that helps to prevent cholesterol build-up in the blood vessels, which aids in the prevention of heart disease. Pectin and the other fibers found both in the skin and the flesh and core of apples, are good forms of roughage, which helps constipation and contributes to the smooth running of the digestive tract. It helps prevent diverticulitis, a condition that often leads to colon cancer. It also slows the breakdown of food into sugar, which helps control blood sugar levels. This makes apples ideal for diabetes sufferers." Alex says enthusiastically and it makes Hank felt hot under the collar. He never thought the intelligent side of Alex is a turn on but the way Alex's eyes shine brighter as he spoke…

"Don't look at me like that-so I read health magazines. Considering our dangerous life we have to be on top shape"

"You remind me a little of my mom" Hank said before he can stop himself before turn a little grim. "Did she call" Hank has refuses to take call from his parent since his parent seen his transformation. No matter what reassurance his parent gave him, Hank feels like such a failure of a son in front of his parent and he have told them to leave. But he knows his parent and he know that they must have spoken to the others, asking and worrying about him…probably daily.

"You know they do" Alex snapped before regretting it. They need to get along and being angry at Hank won't help. Taking a long breath he said "You need to realize how lucky you're…Your parent…you need to appreciate them while they're still here…you don't know what will happen tomorrow…especially with the way we live"

Hank grows defensive. "You think I don't appreciate my parent! Have you ever think of how hard it is to me to even talk to my parent! 'Hi mom dad, your only son is still a freakish monster'!

"The only one who really cares about that is you…" Alex raises his voice in frustration.

"You don't know that! Who would want a monster as a son?!" Hank's voice raises an octave.

"I do know, unlike you I have been answering their calls. They have been very worried about you. Is it really that hard to call them once in a while? Stop being so self-absorb…"

"Self absorb?! That is you not me. You have no right being judgmental on me. I don't care if you have been in prison; it is nothing compares to every seconds trap in this body!

Alex wanted to snarls that Hank wouldn't last a week in prison but he took a long sip of his coffee. His eyes hide a cold fury but when he speaks again it is like he is weighing every word. "You speak as if you're so unfortunate. Are you really unfortunate, Hank?"

That left Hank speechless for a second before he glares angrily at him. "Screw you, what is more unfortunate that becoming a monster!" he snarls animalistically." I don't hear you ever talk about your family! Some good son you are"

This time Hank can see the moment Alex slip into his impassive mask "My family is dead" he said coldly, trying not to remember how they die. "Have been since I am six"

Hank feels like a bastard.

"I'm sor…."

"Don't…" Alex quickly cut him of. "I don't want pity" He said strongly. "And don't look at me like that. I am happy with my life" and it is true, he have been mostly happy. "I wish you are too. The world isn't as cruel as you make it to be Hank" How could a look seem so earnest.

"If that is true then why hide from us" Hank asks quietly after a long silence and it is Alex turn to be caught of guard. Hank looks him straight in the eyes "You can't fake it anymore, not to me. You trust us with your life but not with your feelings or thought" Hank sound almost hurt because Alex doesn't trust them not like he had trust Darwin, Darwin is the only one Alex really let in. And Hank doesn't get it, why only Darwin, why not him…them.

And what could Alex said to that. He had learn a long time ago _what a necessity shields were. _

Fending for himself taught him_: _distance plus badass persona plus fighting ability equaled safety. If he was going to survive, he needed there to be space between him and everyone else; his emotions couldn't be trampled all over if he didn't invest them too deeply. He need his enemies to fear him, his enemy wouldn't exploit his weakness if he don't show them a shred of it so he buries it all under his in-penetrable badass persona. He wasn't just a fighter, he is a survivor…

Someone like Hank would never understand, mutant as they are, Hank doesn't grow up like he did. The guy grows up behind the safety of his loving family white picket fence (good for him). The guy hadn't seen the darkness in the world until Shaw while Alex well… his family is murder when he is only six…They are just too different…like there's a huge gape that a river can flow through them different.

"The Great Alexander Summer willing to jump head first into danger but is allergic to feeling" Hank's voice take a mocking tone. "You know you have no right to lecture me on cherishing others when you are _so fucking afraid to let people in"_

Hank wasn't really sure why he saying that; only that he is annoys but Alex looks stunned. The gorgeous blond looks like someone just shot an arrow into his chest. Like what Hank said drive to close to home.

That is when Hank realizes that Alex's wound goes deeper than he thought.

Author note:

Writing Handcuff story is a lot harder than I thought, please be gentle

According to the comic, Alex is an instinctive fighter, he show talent he never show in training in the heat of real battle.

Alex have some inferior complex due to always be compare to Scott but he show that he is a more talented tactician and leader when he let himself be. Since there is no Scott I make him jealous of Hank instead. It is understandable since before his transformation Hank have pretty much everything yet he take it for granted an obsess about curing his leg like it is a big thing when He and Sean is easily a lot luckier than the rest of the team. If it is me I will resent Hank for it…I mean his parent still love him unconditionally after he become blue and furry…most mutant don't even have that.


End file.
